When the Dead are Gone the Living Remain
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Sequel to I Reckon. When you have mere days to live what would make you live longer? And how do you focus on life,when something precious falls from your eyes? Forgiving is even harder when you have a time limit for when you must forgive.
1. Prologue

Lora bounced back and forth, rocking her baby gently. It had been 1 week since she'd had little Talin and it felt as though it was even longer since she'd had at least 2 solid hours of sleep. She sighed, shushing him, singing to him, and rocking him, when finally she groaned and stood from her rocking chair, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen slowly. She rocked him with one hand as she moved to put some tea for herself on the stove and then she held him gently with both arms, bouncing him gently.

"Talin, Talin, it's Ok....Don't cry, booboo...Go back to sleep, you're fine." She begged, rocking him faster. He continued sobbing, this time louder and she let out a moan of exhaustion.

"Talin, please!?" she sobbed now, and kept going back and forth with her son. He wouldn't stop his rant though and she needed him to. She knew why he was so upset....There was a huge storm roaring outside, so thunder shook the whole house and the rain pelted down on the roof and windows loudly. Talin apprently, and unfortunately for Lora, hated the storms! She sighed as she gave up rocking him and slid down the wall to sitting position. She laid him on the floor on his blanket in front of her, then threw her head in her hands and sobbed her heart out onto the Weasleys wood floor. She sat like this for awhile, son and Mum crying as the storm made it almost unable to hear anything, when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She looked up just as Molly came into view. She walked down the last step and tightend her nightrobe before smiling softly, as though she was still half asleep...Woken from a baby crying. She cocked her head slightly to look at Talin and she smiled again. Lora looked at her with tears rolling down her cheeks as Talin continued to let out earsplitting screeches and Molly held out her arms.

"Give him to me." She said softly and Lora looked into her eyes hesitantly. She put a hand on Talin protectively, but also a bit rebukingly.

"He woke you didn't he?" she whispered, angered and frusterated.

"Somewhat...No worries though...I've been woken enough by 7 children of my own, it's time I'm woken by a grandchild." She smiled reassuringly and Lora nodded, lifting her son carefully as Molly bent down to grab him, then she sighed.

"You know, maybe he's hungry? Do you know if he is? You shouldn't begrudge him a meal even though breastfeeding is hard, dear." she began humming, so her words came out as a bit of a song also but Lora smiled, standing.

"No, I feed him whenever he needs it irreguardless..Right now he isn't hungry though....He just ate. He's scared of the storm."

"Aha....I understand. The loud noise, the sudden and shocking lights....Poor boy...My sons were the same and Ginny."

"But you got them to sleep, Mum...I'm useless to my baby!" She almost broke into sobs again but Molly chuckled.

"Oh, no no no, dear...I never could get them to sleep...Only one person could do that!" Lora furrowed her eyebrows.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur wake up! Arthur wake up! Arthur you need to help with the baby! Come on we need your green thumb for children and storms!" Arthur stirred slowly and Molly sighed. Lora sniggered as they stood in the blackended room and she saw her father moving under the covers to hide himself from his wife. Molly groaned exasperately and smirked. she placed Talin right next to Arthur and the baby took one look at him before closing his eyes and letting out an ear splitting screech. Immediately, Arthur awoke and without knowing Lora and Molly were there, or glancing at them, he rolled over, closed his eyes, and placed the baby on his bare chest. He rubbed his hand up and down Talin's back when after a few moments, he fell into sleep and Arhtur sighed happily, holding Talin tight as he fell back to sleep himself. Molly laughed and turned to Lora, but there she was, lying on the floor, asleep also.


	2. Try if Not Already

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, seeing as Talin stayed fast asleep on Arthur's chest. Everytime Arthur moved, Talin dug his nails into his chest, making sure to move with him. Molly hadn't gone back to bed for quite some time though...Instead, she had been downstairs until now, (4 A.M), with Lora, looking through old family albums.

"Was that Bill!?!" Lora laughed as they looked at a picture of a way younger Arthur and Molly holding a baby boy with curly, long red hair.

"Yes, it was....He was such a gorgeous baby....Such a little devil though!" She laughed and Lora chuckled.

"Aww..." She replied quietly as they flipped the next page.

"This was Ginny when she was born," Molly mumbled smiling and Lora smirked. In the picture, Molly was lying on her bed in their room holding a small pink bundle and smiling. Lora chuckled and nodded.

"She was a cute baby too." Molly nodded, beaming.

"Yes, she was... I-" She was cut off as they heard footstpes on the stairs and she closed the album, smiling, as Arthur came into view holding Talin tight. He had on long pajama bottoms but his chest was still bare and he was holding Talin close to it.

"I think he's hungry." he said quietly. "He's been biting at my chest for the past ten minutes...I just woke to feel it though." He chuckled and Lora laughed, nodding. She stood and moved to take her son from Arthur before giving Arthur a hug and walking upstairs to nurse him. Arthur sighed and came to sit beside Molly. He rested his head on top of hers and smiled slightly.

"What do you think of our grandson, MollyWobbles? Isn't he precious?" Molly yawned and smiled before nodding slightly.

"Yes he is...He's g-g-gorgoues." she yawned more than closed her eyes slowly as Arthur began talking to her.

"You know, MollyWobbles...I know how much you love kids and....holding Talin really hit me...What do you say that...well, maybe we could try for another one?" He sat there for a moment, waiting for her reply, but none came.

"Molly?" He furrowed his eyebrows and moved his shoulder to look at his wife, but her head fell into his lap. She was already deep in sleep. He shook his head, smiling slightly but also a bit frusterated...He'd been asking his wife a very serious question he'd been meaning to ask her for awhile...Ever since seeing Talin he'd been going back and forth with the idea, and had finally come to the conclusion he wanted another baby if his wife did. He wanted to raise a child one more time before giving into being a grandpa. He rubbed Molly's hair for awhile, thinking back to all the times they'd had their children, and most importantly, all the times they'd conceived them...As he thought more and more on the memories though he became more and more emotional...and more and more wanting...He wanted one more child...he did....and he knew Molly would want one...They weren't old! She was only in her forties, and he likewise! He couldn't hold it in any longer...He needed to wake her....He needed to ask her if she thought he was insane for becoming so excited for wanting to be a Dad again.

"Molly? Molly? MOLLY!" She lifted her head sharply and stared at him.

"what is it, Arthur? What's wrong?" She asked, her hand rubbing up and down his bare chest, then resting at his side. He grabbed her hand with his and kissed it before pulling her up to face him as she moved to sit in his lap.

"Molly, I just got a crazy idea..And well, it's been something I've been thinking about for awhile but I want to ask and please don't think I'm completely nuts for wondering but if you agree I-" he was almost out of breath so quickly she shushed him with a finger to the lips and she chuckled.

"Arthur, dear, what is it?"  
"I think we should try for one more baby." She stared at him, and her face fell.

"Arthur, where did you get this idea from?"  
"Holding Talin just did something to me I-" Arthur stopped mid sentence as he looked at Molly, tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Molly?" He asked, rubbing a hand up and down her shoulder, and looking deep into her eyes with his concerned blue ones.

"Arthur, I'm already pregnant."


	3. Not Joking

Arthur stared at his wife for what seemed an eternity. His eyes remained unblinking and infocused until his lips broke into a large grin.

"Really!? Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm quite sure, anyway. I'll buy a test when I go for groceries." Arthur smiled softly and nodded, grabbing her hands and squeezing them gently.

"Are you really happy, Arthur? Are you positive this is what you want again?" Arthur smiled and nodded vigorously, happy tears falling from his eyes.

"Of course! I want another one..I really do!" Molly smiled and nodded, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Ok, then...I'll take the test....Then we'll wait a few months, then tell the kids." Arthur nodded.

"That's fine, love...no worries...Whatever you want." Molly sighed and burrowed her head into his shoulder comfortably. He was always so willing to do and give anything for her when she was pregnant...She really could get used to it.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Molly."

"I need you."  
"I need you too, love."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the night was over and it was finally a new day, Arthur left for work. He had promised Molly to be home early, though, so she could take her pregnancy test with him there. She sighed and set about working on breakfast for Lora. All of the kids were in school now except for her. Soon, though, she'd go to a small, muggle school just outside St. Ottery Catchpole and Molly would watch Talin with the occasionaly help of Fleur.

After Lora had eaten, and Talin was sleeping, Bill stopped by to help Lora out if she needed it and to help watch her while Molly went to Diagon Alley. So, she went on her way quickly, avoiding her son's question as to why she was so anxious to leave, and she was waslking the streets filled with shops in no time. She retrieved all of her normal house and food supplies first, before turning and bravely walking into the Baby Korner shop for the last time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Molly, come out, come on!!! Hurry up I wanna see too!!!!!" The door opened quickly and Molly pushed the small white stick into Arthur's hands nervously.

"I can't look at it! You look, please?"

"You've seriously had me waiting all this time so you COULDN'T look?" Molly laughed though she was frusterated. She jumped anxiously.

"Arthurrr.....LOOK AT IT!" He chuckled and turned it over. Molly covered her eyes with her hands and sighed and Arthur laughed, punching the air happily and grabbing Molly tightly to swing her around.

"IT'S POSITIVE! IT'S POSITIVE! IT'S POSITIVE!!! WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY, MOLLY!" She laughed, tears falling down her cheeks as he held her and she looked down into his eyes, smiling into them.

"Are you lying to me!?" she asked and he laughed throwing his head back, his own tears over taking him.

"No love, I'm not....IT'S POSITIVE!" Molly kissed him hard on the mouth and pulled him down, and then he hit the floor hard.

"Owe Molly! I-" His eyes widened and his tears came again.

"Molly, when the baby was conceieved.."  
"Yes, Arthur?"

"It was the night I hurt you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Arthur...it was."


	4. Healer Appointment

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Molly made an early appointment with St. Mungo's. She would have to be there by 8:15 but she thought it best it was early so Lora wouldn't wake until she was almost done with her appointment, and besides, Fleur and Bill would be there helping with Talin until her and Arthur returned home..They were always so willing to help. Molly sighed as she threw off her robe and turned on the hot water in the shower. She shivered slightly and moved a hand up to her neck, working out the kinks that had been there from sleeping at an odd angle all night. She closed her eyes, dreaming back to when she had been pregnant with her other children, and her first healer appointments with all of them. She had been so deep in though, she hadn't heard Arthur come in until he said gently: "The bathtub is steaming, love." Molly opened her eyes and smiled. The bathtub most certainly was steaming...it was just how hot she liked it...so she made sure the water plug was in tight so none of the liquid would escape, before she turned off the water and stepped in. She rested her hand against the small towel that always laid on the corner and took in a deep, calming breath.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, love?" he asked, washing his face off with splashed water to his face and some soap, then he dried it off with a soft, mint green towel.

"Get me the shampoo, please? It's in the top cabinet."

"Sure." he replied quietly, walking over to the row of cabinets, and raising his eyes to spot the highest one. He reached up his arm quickly, opening the door and pulling out a bottle of some bluish gel. He smiled in satisfaction, throwing it up and catching it again as he walked over to Molly and handed it to her.

"There you go, my dear." he said quietly and she smirked, grabbing it from him with her wet hands. The water hit his palm quickly, in small droplets and he sighed.

"Seems it's so warm in there, Molly..And it's so cold out here I-"

"There's enough room for you, Arthur." she sighed, already knowing the question he was beating around the bush to ask...He was always careful not to anger her when she was pregnant...or well, at all really. He smiled and nodded, removing his robe also and grabbing out two towels for them. After setting them both on the counter nearest the bathtub, Molly moved against one corner while he stepped in and slid down against the other. Their feet touched and he spread his legs straight in front of him so they rubbed against Molly's and she blushed.

"I need to shave, Arthur." She mumbled, pulling her legs up against herself. He smirked, dunking himslef in the water as he pulled himself over to Molly's side of the tub. He came to sit beside her and she became a bit more scrunched than before so he moved over a bit. Soon, she was against her corner again, and he was again a bit farther away from her.

"Don't worry about it, love...Just use a spell....It doesn't bother me right now anyway I just want to be with you." He mumbled, throwing water up on his face and closing his eyes. Molly knew he was still trying to wake up and that he was still somewhat tired from their night of lovemaking. She chuckled and splashed water up into his face and he glared at her playfully.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, also chuckling. She shrugged and he laughed heartily, making a pointed, sarcastic face at her.

"Yea..Yea....You don't know...that is so-" He cupped water in his hands and flung it at her as he yelled back.

"Typical!" She laughed, wiping at her face before splashing him back and it wasn't long before he slid himself back over to her and laid next to her, near drowing in the now colder water. "Well, we must truly get showered now, so that we aren't late." Molly nodded and grabbed the soap, then she handed it to him.

"I love you." she whispered as their hands touched in the middle of exchanging soap. He looked at her for a moment, a smile of satisfaction and love on his lips.

"I love you too, MollyWobbles." He whispered back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The appointment had gone well....The pregnancy test hadn't been faulty, and had been completely accurate. Along with being now perfectly positive she was pregnant, she was around 3 months already...Molly had guessed this though, and pretty much known..Seeing as she'd been "feeling pregnant" for awhile now, but hadn't told Arthur our of worry for what he'd say and worry for if she really was. Now, the last thing the healer asked was if she wanted to know the sex. Molly looked up at Arthur from where he was standing beside her, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the little machine that held the picture of their baby on it. He smiled in awe before looking back down at Molly slowly, then smirking, recognizing she had a question for him.

"Did you hear the healer, Arthur?....Would you like to know what are baby is, or should we wait?" Arthur stared at her for a moment, his eyes hazed with wetness before taking in a deep breath.

"It's up to you, love."  
"No, Arthur... I picked with most all of our others except Ronnie...you pick this one...Yes or no?" Molly stared up at him as he contemplated this, then his lips broke into a large grin.

"I want to know." Molly laughed and nodded.

"Ok, hang on a second there." the healer mumbled, moving her wand over Molly's stomach at a different angle.

"Ok....I know."  
"It's enough you know we wanna know too!" Arthur smiled and Molly laughed.

"It's a girl."


	5. Fight

It had been one month since Molly's healer appointment and confirmation that she was indeed expecting one last time. Arthur was quite anxious, always fussing over Molly, and no one else knew why. Lora had become quite inquisitive to this tidbit, but she let it slide often, realizing he probably just cared for her so much he felt as though he wanted to protect and comfort her as much as he could in these hard times....Voldemort was still on the lose and killing more and more people every minute....Arthur was scared for Molly, Lora had concluded...Tis it....He was scared...

And she was right....Except for the reason he was scared. He was more worried about his wife and daughter's health than Voldemort. Usually, he didn't think much about Voldemort...But tonight was one of his very late nights and all he had been thinking about was Voldemort, and him being the reason he'd been unable to come home to his wife!

So, when finally he was released from work, he apprated home quickly. He missed his home and family and he knew Molly needed him. As he apprated outside the Burrow and into the swaps surrounding it, he groaned and concentrated then, on apparating about two more miles to the front doorstep. He sighed after doing so as he came to stand before the old, rickety front door. He took in a deep breath before casting Alohomora swiftly and the door swung open. He didn't have to do passwords tonight, because Molly was already alseep and besides, the door recognized his voice....Meaning, he, Molly, or their kids could open it but no one else could. Voice Recognition was a glorious spell to use in these horrid and uncertain times!

He locked the door quickly after him and sighed, shrugging off his cloak and putting his briefcase down. He walked up the stairs quietly, so as not to wake Lora or Talin, and he smiled as he walked into his and Molly's room. She was already alseep as he had thought she would be, breathing evenly and happily. She was covered completely with a blanket but Arthur recognized even in the dark that the bump in the covers was no pillow.....Even at only 5 months she was already heavily pregnant. He chuckled, kicking off his shoes and then working at undoing his tie as he walked to the bathroom. He undid his belt and hung it up, then he kicked his pants into the laundary. He began unbuttoning his shirt, wishing it was Molly instead of him undoing them, as he remembered vividly their night of lovemaking last month....And, well, all this month mostly also...She was so harmonal it seemed as though she always needed him....

God he loved it when she was expecting!

He looked over at the small clock on their bedside: It showed 2:03 A.M. Soon, Talin would be up and Arthur wondered if it wise to fall asleep now purposely...

"Arthur?" He about jumped at that, seeing as he was quite sure his wife had been sleeping, but he just smiled warmly. He stepped over to the bed and rubbed a hand down her arm and then came to rest it on her abdomen as he slid in next to her. The baby gave quite a strong kick and Arthur smiled slightly as Molly groaned.

"I thought you were alseep, love." He mumbled and she shook her head, rubbing her eyes before opening them.

"No...She's been kicking a lot and I couldn't sleep.....It hurts and we both needed you here." She sighed, staring at him with beckoning eyes.

"Arthur, you don't have to work tomorrow, do you?"

"No, love. I don't."

"Good....I have a healer appointment tomorrow...They just owled me today. It's time for them to check our daughter again." Arthur smiled and nodded.

"What time is it for, dearest?"

"10." Arthur smirked and nodded.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, love?"  
"I told Lora about the baby a week ago....I told her not to say anything though and you've been gone so much I didn't get a chance to tell you....But, I had to give it to her...I'm showing anyway."

"I know..." He rested a hand on her abdomen protectively, and flattened his palm against it. "I'm sorry you had to tell her alone though."

"That's okay, Arthur...But, Bill is coming with Fleur Sunday and I need you to be here for that...I'm really worried about telling them."

"I understand, love...I'll be there though....I will always be here for you. You'll be fine." He replied as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"I love you, Arthur...I missed you and so did Lora....I especially hate not having you home. Why can't you just do normal, short workdays?"

"I'm trying to work late so I get more time off for Paternity Leave but, love, it's hard....I need to work or hard or I won't get any time off, anytime soon." Molly gave a slight nod.

"You're right....I'm so sorry....I just get so scared."

"I know, dear..But it's okay. I keep myself as safe as I can and work hard too, sweetheart."

"I know you do. I trust you."

Arthur snuggled in closer to her, burrowing his head into her shoulder like he used to when they were at school, and newly wed.

"Arthur." Molly mumbled as she burried her face into his chest. They were entertwined perfectly, holding onto each other and drawing support from one another as always. Arthur held his hand gently on her abdomen, still, and sighed.

"So, we have a strong little girl, huh?"

"Yes...It would seem so...She just won't stop!" Arthur chuckled... "But none of the others kicked anywhere near as much...I wonder why she does."

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow." Arthur replied blowing out the last candle that was fickering in their room, giving it light. Now, it was completely; utterly dark, just as their daughter was in Molly's womb, as she kicked....Kicking due to an almost life threatening fight of baby and umbilical cord...

And their daughter wasn't necessarily winning.....


	6. Don't Let Go

It was around 4:07 A.M when Molly awoke sweating and in horrid pain. She clutched at her womb, where her daughter's kicking had died down, but to where she would still feel a strong kick or two every few minutes. She tried breathing deep, and calming herself...She needn't wake Arthur....It was probably just indigestion, or the baby had been kicking to much and now she was aching, or even just nerves. She ruled out being in labor immediately, because none of her other children had come this early and nothing (she thought) was wrong with her baby anyhow. She clenched her teeth shut tight and groaned on the inside, keeping herself completely quiet on the outside until she felt another strong kick and what felt like a rip in her stomach. She couldn't hold back the shout of pain that escaped her lips now and she began sobbing as Arthur woke next to her. He immediately turned on a light and sat up, gathering her into his arms and putting his hands firmly on her stomach as he always did when she was in labor....Except it wasn't labor....She was losing her baby and she didn't know it.

"Molly, what's wrong?" He asked quietly, yet urgently. "Molly, love, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, also taking time to whisper soothing "shushing" noises into her ear.

"The b...b...the baby!" She yelled, groaning in pain and grabbing his shirt front violently...more violent then she'd ever grabbed him, even in childbirth. He chocked for a moment, seeing as she'd grabbed right near his tie, but then he nodded and moved to stand, still holding her hand tightly.

"ARTHUR WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" she yelled, continuing to sob as pain racked through her body and her baby kicked but more gentle, and slow. She felt as though something was rushing through her womb...like water or even her baby swishing her watery home around from kicking so much...But, again, tis something she'd never felt with her other children.

"I'm not going anywhere love....I'm going to pick you up, and apparate you to St. Mungo's, ok? Then I'll send my patronus to Bill to come watch Lora." Molly nodded, biting her lip and he picked her up as she fell limp in his arms, groaning from the pain. She would grab his shirt vioently once more if she could, but for now, the pain paralyzed her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once they were at St. Mungo's Arthur immediately ran up the hall to the Welcome Witch, holding Molly's trembling form in his arms.

"You need to help my wife, please!? Please help my wife!?" He begged and the nurse stared at him.

"What's wrong with her?"  
"She's pregnant and-"

"Pregnant? Sir, I'm sorry but we don't have birthing or pregnancy wards here...We can't help your wife."

"No, no, you don't understand! We've had all of other children at home...well, some of them here because they were emergencies but...But please? You have to help! She's in awful pain and I don't know what's wrong with her and my daughter....Please!?!" He looked into her eyes pleading and she took in a deep breath before nodding sadly.

"Right this way." she replied, grabbing a stretcher and letting Arthur lay Molly on it. Molly immediately looked into Arthur's eyes, her own opening in fear and she bore into his. She reached up a hand and grabbed his, sobbing.

"Arthur, don't leave." she begged quietly as she stretcher began moving and he jogged along-side it.

"I won't, Molly. I won't leave you..I won't." He replied, tears forming in his own eyes. He rested a hand on her stomach but in that second she had shouted in pain as the baby kicked where she had felt a tear only 15 short minutes ago.

"Arthur!" She sobbed. "Arthur, make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" Her ear-splitting screams rang through the hall and Arthur's tears fell now.

"Molly, love, it's ok...Well, it'll be ok, love..Just hold my hand, squeeze it...Don't let go." At that moment they had given her a potion, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head slowly. Before they told Arthur she had to be taken to the O.R, and they left him standing alone in the hall, watching her stretcher be taken back, he whispered to her again, lovingly: "Don't let go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur had fallen asleep on those dang uncomfortable hospital chairs, housr before they brought Molly back out. They had eventually given him an owl to send to Bill, and he knew Lora and Talin were safe and informed...So, he had fallen into sleep just a tad more relieved. He had been asleep for 3 hours until a healer came out and woke him gently. He opened his eyes slowly, then remembered what he was waiting for, and awoke immediately.

"Mr. Weasley, your wife's surgery is complete."

"How did it go? Is she okay? What about my daughter? Can I see her? Or both of them?"  
"Mr. Weasley, your daughter had been caught in the umbilical cord...she had been kicking so much because she was trying to free herself...It was completely involuntary. But, after awhile, the kicking and pushing, and bouncing wore off, and she pulled so hard the umbilical cord tore from your wife. The nutrients to the baby was cut off a few moments after, seeing as since it was still attached to her she got the last ones....That's why your wife was in such excrutiating pain...We had to do the operation to deliver the baby immediately....Your baby is in Intensive Care but is doing poorly...WE aren't sure she'll make it the night....But your wife is awake and asking for you...We just told her everything we told you." Arthur stared at him for a moment before standing and grabbing the healer's robes violently.

"Why can't you save my child? Save my daughter!!! Don't make my wife go through that! Our baby girl is alive now, don't let her go!"  
"Mr. Weasley, we don't have an actual baby unit or ward....There is nothing we can do."

"You bastard!" He spat, pushing past him and down the hall to his wife. He came outside the door to her room and opened it quickly, running to her side and sitting near her. The site of her made his heart break...She looked so peaky, so angry, yet so depressed. He could tell she had been crying, and he couldn't help but want to die himself.

"MollyWobbles, it's okay....There's a chance she might li-"

"She's not going to live, Arthur...She's dead."

"No...The healer told me-"  
"Well, he told me the same thing but the ICU healer just came in and told me she's not....she's not...That she's....." She looked into his eyes desperately and he immediately held her tighter.

"Molly, it's ok....I know how you feel."  
"How could you know!?! I felt her...and already loved her...she was inside of me, Arthur...me...not you.....How could you possibly know!?" She sobbed, and Arthur felt so helpless to be able to do nothing but sit there and hold her as she cried.


	7. Parental Consent

"Arthur?" Molly asked, barely inaudible, about 20 minutes.

"Yes, love?" He replied, lovingly stroking her hair as her voice cracked.

"Arthur what did we do wrong?....What did I do wrong?" She added and he kissed the top of her forehead gently.

"You did nothing, love....You didn't hurt the baby."

"But, how could I not have known?" She argued, and he just sighed.

"Because you were in pain, and too worried about your daughter to think rationally....Not that any of this is rational." Molly took in a deep breath, trying not to cry again and she nodded. Just as Arthur began rocking her once again, gently, a healer walked in. It wasn't the same healer, and his expression was hopeful.

"Mrs. Weasley, I think we have a way to save your daughter." She dared not believe it, and couldn't reply, so Arthur answered for her quietly, "really?" The healer nodded and took in a deep breath, smiling slightly.

"Since your daughter hasn't been breathing for only a half an hour, and not an hour, we can preform a safe ressuscitation spell that won't do harm to her body."

"Why didn't you do this in the beginning?" Arthur asked quietly and the healer smiled.

"Because, first, we needed make sure it was safe for your daughter. So, even though it's okay for premature babies, it can still do some damage; anything can happen, so we need your consent." Arthur looked to Molly, and for a moment, she decided to trust her voice.

"Is there honestly a chance my baby will be ok?...Id there really a chance she'll live?" The healer nodded.

"Yes there is." Molly smiled ever so slightly and he handed over the consent papers to them. Molly looked into Arthur's eyes, and he immediately he understood what she was asking for. He took the papers from the healer and signed...She was obviously too weak to do so and she needed him to. So he did, and then they waited.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hours passed before the same healer walked back in the room. Molly was asleep, and peaceful, but Arthur immediately stood.

"Mr. Weasley." The healer smiled broadly. "Would you like to come meet your daughter?" Arthur's eyes lit quickly and he swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding.

"Yes." He followed the healer down the hall and to the ICU. His daughter was the only in inhabitant, lying on a small cot with a bubble-head charm on her so she could breath. He smiled and reached his finger to touch her small cheek. Instead, she grabbed his finger with her hand, but barely succeeded because her whole hand was barely the size of his finger. He smiled and his tears began to fall as he sat down with her. The healer smiled and told him to be quite careful, but that he was allowd to take the baby to his wife whenever he wanted. But, it was already 9 P.M and he voted against waking her now, when she was actually sleeping...So he took this time, instead, to bond with his newborn daughter alone.

"Hello gorgeous....Hi, Sweetheart." He whispered as she screwed up her face in anger because she couldn't grasp his finger. He chuckled but immediately stopped as she began to slowly, for the first time, open her eyes. He reached over and wiped the gunk from her eyes, helping her open them. Soon, her brown orbs bore into his blue ones and more tears sprang to his eyes. She looked exactly like her mother.

"You are a beautiful little girl, yes you are!" He smiled brightly and sighed as her little mouth formed into a small yawn. He rubbed a finger down her arm, loving the feel of his daughter's soft, new-born skin under her Daddy's rough finger.

"Your Mummy's going to love you! Yes she is! I already do....And she does but, when she sees you i'm not sure I'll ever get a chance to hold you again." He smiled as she closed her eyes again and he sighed.

"I shouldn't make your Mum wait any longer..." He mumbled, and then he reached in to pick up his daughter. She was so small and he was a bit scared, but he shook it off and carried her slowly back to Molly's room. As he walked down the hall with his daughter, she snuggled in closer to his chest. He smiled and walked on, until he came outside Molly's door and opened it. Gently, he shut it behind him and walked towards the bed. He held his daughter with one hand and reached the other to stir his wife. He whispered for her to wake up and after a few moments, she awoke and her eyes immediately fell on her daughter. Tears began cascading down her cheeks and she pulled herself up slowly;painfully. Athur helped her with one hand so she was up higher, but still somewhat slouched and comfortable, then, she held out her hands to her daughter ad Arthur rested the newborn on Molly's chest. She was shaking slightly so he made sure to stay close to her, but she paid no attention to him; she only had eyes for her baby. She was staring down at her daughter's face lovingly, tears falling down her cheeks and to her neck and chest, but she smiled through them.

"You're small, aren't you?" she asked quietly and her daughter just cuddled into her. She looked up at her husband now and smiled.

"She's so small, isn't she? She's so beautiful though.." She added, bouncing her baby gently in her arms.

"Yea, she is.....Umm, I suppose she might be hungry soon though....Do you want me to get her a bottle or-..."

"Yes, get a bottle, love....I'm not breast-feeding....I can't. Hurts too much right now." Arthur smiled and nodded kissing her forehead before going to grab her to get a bottle. Though, as his hands wrapped around her and tried detaching her from her Mum, she let out her first blood-curdling scream. Molly laughed and held her tight as Arthur let go.

"She's so loud." He mumbled as he backed off. She chuckled and added: "I'll just bring you the bottle, dear." Molly nodded, smirking.

"Ok." she replied, before Arthur left her and their daughter alone to go fetch a bottle.

"We need a name for you, sweetheart." She thought aloud, before her eyes lit in recognition.

"Actually, your sister can name you.." Her daughter yawned again snd smirked slightly. Molly and Arthur, after all, had named Lora's son...Well, middle name, anyway. So, she would let her name her sister...

It was only fair.


	8. Diagnosis

Arthur came back with a bottle a few minutes later, and he smiled down on Molly as she took it from his grasp.

"Thank-you, love." She mumbled and he nodded, smiling and sitting down beside her, supporting his daughter's head as Molly moved to push herself up further on her pillows. She groaned in pain and knelt her head down for a moment as he rubbed her back soothingly and after a few seconds she brought her head back up, tears forming in her eyes. She was in agony but didn't want to show her husband. Her womb felt as if it were on fire and she wasn't entirely sure if the bleeding had stopped. A slow, trickling sensation was on her inside and her thighs, and she was becoming more worried. She took in a deep breath as she gave her daughter her first bottle, holding her with one arm and supporting the bottle with her other hand. She smiled up at Arthur and sighed.

"Love, would you tell the kids? And let them in when they get here? If you don't mind I want Lora to name the baby.."Arthur's smile broadened and he nodded mutely.

"Whatever you say, love...I think that's a great idea." He replied and she turned her head back down, smiling slightly at her daughter as she drank greedily. Arthur sighed and walked out to tell the children, and left Molly to finish feeding the baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time everyone had seen the new addition, Lora was the last one in line to go in, seeing as they'd all decided to just go individually. She took in a deep breath as she handed Talin to Arthur and walked into her mother's room. Molly looked more exhausted then Lora had ever seen her, and quite peaky, but the child remembered that not too long ago, she had looked the exact same way. She smirked at this thought, and came to sit on the side of Molly's bed, taking her hand in her's and peering at the child.

"She's beautiful." She whispered and Molly nodded slightly, moving the blanket so the girl's face was revealed more so.

"What's her name?" Molly grinned and sighed.

"Well, that's up to you...I was hoping you would choose." Lora stared at her for a moment, comprehending, before her eyes filled with tears and she smiled.

"Really?" She asked breathlessly and Molly chuckled.

"Yes....So what will it be?" She thought on this for a moment then replied: "I like Lillian.."

"What about middle, love?"

"Mm....Jane?"

"Lillian Jane? You sure?"

"Positive."

"I like it...I like it a lot..." She looked down on her daughter and smiled.

"Lillian's a strong name..A good name for a daughter of mine.." Lora nodded and hugged her Mum tight, before mumbling she'd see her later and walking out. Now, Molly was alone for a moment, and she had time to groan freely, though all the while trying to keep her tears at bay.

A few moments later, when her daughter had drifted peacefully into sleep, Arthur walked in again quietly. He smiled lovingly at his wife and she took in a deep breath, watching him mutely as he walked closer. He put out his arms to take the sleeping baby from her, and he placed her in her cot near Molly's bed. He covered her with a blanket and smiled.

"Goodnight little girl." He mumbled and Molly tried smiling.

"Lillian Jane." She whispered and Arthur turned to look at her, then back at his newborn daughter.

"I like it.." he repleid quietly, resting a large hand on her ever so small back before turning to give his wife complete attention and sitting on the side of the bed. The bed sheets pulled as he sat on them and the blankets around her abdomen became stretched over her and tight and he moved quickly after realizing she was still in pain, and he needed to be quite careful.

"Sorry." he mumbled practically inaudible and again she attempted smiling.

"It's ok." She replied, taking her hand and placing it on her stomach as she threw her head back, bitting her lip to stop her oncoming tears. Arthur immediately wrapped his arms around her and she dropped her forehead on his shoulder and burst into the tears she'd been holding back and couldn't any longer.

"A...A....Arthur." she sobbed, holding him tight as he rocked her. But, the rocking only caused her more pain and he didn't realize her increased wailing was because of the agony she was in already.

"It hurts....Why hasn't it stopped hurting?!!....I think I'm still bleeding." she mumbled, holding him tighter. He hugged her close, kissing her neck before nodding and moving from their embrace.

"I'll go get a healer." She nodded. Her face was so pale, tired, and drawn in pain Arthur couldn't help his own heart from breaking. He walked out to go get a healer and Molly thought a silent prayer before he came back in with a healer in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hysterectomy.....No more children......Total Hysterectomy.....Either Vaginally or Abdominally removed......

She couldn't comprehend, yet she felt the gentle squeezing of her hand as Arthur tried to get her attention, tasted the bitter Anestisia Potion sliding down her throat, then noted the healer leaving and Arthur coming to sit on the bed with her after the healer told her to lay her head down.

"Molly? Molly, love..." He mumbled, rubbing his hand up and down her arm as she sat there, breathing i and out slowly.

"Yea?" she whispered back weakly;tiredly.

"Are you in much pain?"

"I can't feel it as bad now the potion is setting in...I'm just tired."

"You'll be asleep for a few hours....Then when you wake up I'll be right here waiting for you."

"I know." she whispered, holding him tight as she closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her forehead and smiled, holding her close.

"I love you, Molly.."

"I love you too." She whispered, barely inaudible, nuzzling her head into his chest, then becoming limp and falling asleep.


	9. It's Amusing

Arthur had been scared before, but no where near as scared as this. He hadn't been pacing, because, because his will to even move in the slightest had been taken away from him. He was content to sit in his uncomfortable hospital chair, and stare at the wall, (tears burning in his eyes), as he waited for his wife. He wasn't only scared for what would happen to her, but also for how she might be affected. He loved her more than life itself.......He was so _in love_ with her, that most of the time nothing else, (besides his kids), mattered. He had been with Molly pretty much his whole life, (counting their Hogwarts years), and the thought of living without her made him want to die, or just give up altogether.

"He couldn't hold it in any longer, and in one split second, he had burst into tears. His hands were shaking and he balled them into fists angrily as he sat with his head in his hands, sobbing. He couldn't stand the thought of life without her.....It didn't seem like a life at all. For awhile, he just sat there, shaking and sobbing, when finally, a healer came out and walked over to Arthur as he removed his gloves.

"Mr. Weasley?" He asked quietly, and Arthur raised his face quickly after wiping it with his sleeves.

"Yes? what is it? Is my wife ok!?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley...Your wife's surgery was a bit tough at first, but she's ok now. She'll probably still be in pain, but the bleeding has stopped, minus the normal bleeding from surgery, and the Hysterectomy in general went great."

"Will she be ok? How much rest time will she need?"

"A few weeks...She should be fine but no sexual acts or anything of that nature for 4 to 6 weeks." Arthur nodded and the healer continued.

"We had to perform the surgery vaginally so she'll probably be sore for a month or more." Arthur nodded again mutely, then the healer smiled.

"Would you like to see your wife? She's sleeping but would probably want you there, and the baby is with us in the ICU so you don't have to worry about her.....We figured we'd watch her while this little ordeal went on." Arthur smiled.

"Thank-you for that." The healer smirked.

"No problem...Now, lets take you to see that trooper of yours." Arthur chuckled and followed the healer back to Molly's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly looked so much more peaceful then she had been. Her breathing was even and normal, her brows were no longer furrowed in pain, and she looked less pale then she had earlier. Arthur came to sit beside her quietly, and then he took her hand in his. Lovingly, he raised it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. With his free-hand he moved to wipe her hair out of her face, then he leaned up to kiss her forehead gently. Sitting back down, he sighed.

"Molly, love, I'm here....I won't leave you you." he mumbled.

"I love you so much, and I'm so glad your ok....You scared me so much...._too _much, Molly.....You scared me too much and don't you dare do it again." He sat there for a moment in utter silence when soon, Molly's lips broke into a smile and she replied hoarsely: "Why can't....I s-scare you anymore? It's just t....t-too amusing." Slowly, she opened her eyes and tears cascaded from Arthur's he laughed heartily between sobs and embraced her. She couldn;t wrap her arms tight around him, but she relished in the feeling of all pain and fear being taken away as her husband held her.


	10. Do You Still Love Me?

Arthur was looking lovingly into Molly's eyes as she laid comfortably and stared up into his. She reached her hand up slightly as the I.V tape pulled at her skin and Arthur met her efforts as his hand collided with hers and held it gently in his, so as not to hurt the small needle hole, the actual needle, or the skin-pulling tape. He kissed her palm before resting their hands together on the side of the bed, and she willed herself to keep her eyes open, staring at him groggily. He smiled sadly as he watched her, struggling to find more words than the recent joke she'd shared, but nothing came. She smiled slightly as tears began cascading down her face and he immediately came to sit beside her and lay a hand on her thigh as he held her hand. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and continued staring into his blue ones. She blinked several times before he took in a slow breath and asked her quietly: "How do you feel, love?"

"Fine." she replied softly, moving her eyes to look lovingly at his rough and worn, yet loving hand that held hers in a gentle embrace. He nodded, wondering what else to ask, or wondering even if all he should do was shutup and offer her support, whilst hoping she drift off to sleep while she was still tired....So, he sat there for a bit longer, mouth shut, until finally she let out a soft sob. She was staring at the covers, not daring stare at Arthur, and his heart immediately shattered as he leaned in closer and held her tight, trying to get her to look into his eyes.

"Molly, what's wrong?....What's wrong, love?" She contniued crying, her sobs racking her body as she tried to stop from shaking, and soon she looked at him, taking in a deep, shuddering breath, and then venturning to ask him the question she'd wanted to the second she had found out she needed the surgery...Her voice was nasally and wavering, yet she tried to keep strong even though she knew she could't hold up a facade with her husband.

"Do....d-d-do you still love me?" She asked barely inaudbile, and Arthur furrowed his eyebrows...Surely he had missed something!?!

"Of course I do...Where would you get a question like that, love?" She looked at him, her tears subsiding yet her voice still cracking.

"Because, I can't have our children anymore....I can't nurture this one the way I want to...I'm going to turn into an old woman way sooner, and I probably won't even be able to give you the pleasure you want, whenever you need it." Sure, it seemed far fetched for a couple who had been married, let alone, truly loved each other for so long, but Molly was being completely honest...And at the moment, she was completely scared.

"Molly, we have enough children...We wouldn't have had anymore after this anyway...I'm content with our kids. As far as nurtutring her goes, you can use a bottle..it's okay...I promise....And just because you're going to change sooner, or so they say, doesn't mean you definately will and love, it doesn't mean I'll love you any less...And as for your last concern....I'll have to fix that for you." She couldn't help but laugh as she wiped at the tears that were again falling and he smiled as his built up also. He moved so he could hold her in a tight embrace and she wrapped his arms tight around him also.

"Molly, I would never leave you...I love you with all my heart, and if anything because you had to go through this, I want to be there for you even more....Do you understand?" She nodded and he smiled. Slowly, hesitantly, he leaned into her and their lips met. She gave into it eagerly and brushed her lips against his. As always, the deep tingling and need in the pit of her stomach arose, and even though she knew she had more obstacles to face....Like telling their children, for one...., she knew her love for Arthur wouldn't change....And that his for her would remain also.


	11. A Mother's Love For Her Child Has No End

She hadn't had pain until now...And it was ripping through her groin with a vengence. Slowly, she pushed herself up higher on the pillows, and then grabbed a handful of her blanket, clenching it tight as she moved a bit more, relieving the pain. She thanked God and sighed in relief, slowly resting her head back down on the pillows and smiling slightly as Arthur walked in. She let out a long held breath and grasped his hand as he walked over to the bed. He kissed her forehead, then lips and she smirked softly in contentment.

"Molly?"

"Yea, Arthur?"

"Bill's here. He's the only one that knows as of now...He wants to see you." Molly was hesitant for a moment, staring at Arthur then down at the covers, and stifling a yawn behind her hand.

"I've been bleeding a lot today, and they say it's fine, but it's been horrible and it hurts. I just got comfortable. Is he going to interrogate me on the baby? And the surgery?" Her face paled. "You didn't tell him about the surgery, did you?" Arthur shook his head and she nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thankyou, Arthur..." she replied quietly. He rewarded her thanks with his usual lopsided grin and she all but smiled back also before a soft wail brought her attention to her youngest. Smiling lovingly at her daughter, she reached over and stroked the little girl's cheek with her forefinger.

"What's wrong, Lillian? What does my precious need? You were just changed and just fed." She mumbled as Arthur picked up the child and sat on the edge of Molly's hospital bed, handing her the child.

"I'll bet all she wants is her Mummy." He twisted his lips in a smirk and Molly took Lily from her father gingerly, holding her close to her bosom.

"What is it, my love? What's wrong with my little girl?" She asked again, and Lillian looked her in the eyes before blinking, then beginning to wail softly again. Molly furrowed her eyebrows and switched arms, beginning to rock her gently.

"Shh...Shh...It's ok, Lillian. It's alright." Arthur sat there for a moment before reaching out his hands and taking the child from her mother gently. He stood and walked around with her, bouncing her a bit with his strong arms as he supported her more than tiny frame. She continued wailing for a moment before her lip formed a frown and she let the crying die off a bit. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows but smiled none-the-less as he laid Lily back in her cot and turned to Molly just as her door burst open. Bill walked across the room in three quick strides and stared into his mother's eyes lovingly before bending to envelope her in his strong, loving arms.

"Mum, how're you feeling?" He breathed into her hair, before pulling away and sitting on the edge of the bed as Arthur came over to give him a quick one armed hug before walking out to go get tea for the three of them.

"I'm ok, Bill. I'm fine....And so is your baby sister." He grinned and turned to the cot, glimpsing the darling little girl that lie there, sleeping peacefully.

"What's her name?"  
"Lillian Jane."

"Who picked it?"  
"Lora."

"Ahh.. Gorgeous name I reckon...Speaking of Lora though, she's in the waiting room. I brought her along because I didn't want to tell the others yet because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to, and she was the only other one that knew..."

"Yea, that's alright. She can come in if she wants....And I'd like you and your father to give your siblings the memo...I had intended on telling all of you, believe me...It just happened so quick and-"

"It's ok." he cut her off and she nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, seeing as they were stinging awful due to not resting for awhile.

"If you want I can owl them now.." Her eyes opened and she shook her head triedly.

"No not now. I really want to tell them but I'm in no mood to entertain. Tomorrow they can come."

"Tomorrow is fine." He nodded and she smirked as he stared back at Lily.

"Merlin, Mum...Another baby? How did you manage this?"  
"I was already pregnant when your father suggested a few months ago we try again."

"Already? Pwhhh...Wow." He blinked a few times, he big blue orbs sparkling with wonder and Molly chuckled.

"You didn't think we still had it in us, aiy? Well I'll tell you me and your father are alot more....._physical _then we let on." she winked and Bill sighed, staring at her pointedly.

"I hadn't noticed." he replied, looking at her then to the child and again to her. She laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"William." she warned and he retreated, stopping his little antics and nodding. He looked into her eyes lovingly and sighed.

"You know I love you, Mum."

"I know, Bill. I love you too." He nodded and hugged her close before kissing her forehead as she added gently: "No matter how many I have you'll always have a special place in my heart, you know that...You do. Don't forget it though. You're my first." She played nimbly with a long strip of hair and pushed it behind his ear as he nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight for a moment then releasing.

"I won't."

"I know I give you alot of trouble. I know I do things you don't like and didn't...And I know I was a right nasty piece of work sometimes when you were young...But I always loved you. I always loved all of you the same. I never stopped for a moment even when I yelled, and was a prat in my own right, and when I asked you the stupidest things even though deep down I knew them...I always loved you guys and I always wanted to be there for you. Even in the moments you all made me want to rip my heart if not join a convent far far away I'd never really want to..And I never ever stopped feeling the way I did...I never stopped feeling my motherly instinct because no matter how angry we were at each other, or how moronic I or you were being, I would fight tooth and nail for you and protect with everyhting inside me, you know that? And I'd do the same for Charlie, and Percy, and the twins, and Ron, and Ginny, and Lillian, and Lora...." Bill nodded, tears swimming in his eyes.

"A mother never stops loving their child, Bill...And I've known that you were always one of my boys that needed to hear it most." he nodded as she ruffled his hair and pulled him close for another hug.

**A\n: Andrea, hope you enjoyed.**

**And if you were wondering, Molly's statement is accurate. She told me to tell you. I just couldn't add your name in the mix because she says you're her secret child. ;) jk. **

**But, all joking aside...I hope this helped, and that you are content with it so far. All of the children will be in soon, but Molly took lead on this little chat and I have a feeling it's at least an ounce of what you needed. **

**Please review everyone!  
GodBless**

**Sarah**


	12. A Growing Young Woman

Lora was no longer the small, afraid girl that Arthur had coaxed out of the corner of an office at the Ministry, and she was no longer the frightened and worrisome child that Molly had to hide from the boys. No. Lora was brighter, smarter, maturerer, happier, wiser, and cunning. She held Talin on her hip as she beamed at her new baby sister and Molly smiled happily, yet tiredly back at her. She couldn't help the thought that slipped into her mind of how much she had grown already, and what an amazing Mum she already was. Molly gestured for her to hand Talin over, and Lora did so gently, moving him so that he wouldn't squirm and hurt Molly. Of course, Lora knew not of the surgery, but she still knew how she had felt after having her son, and knew that it would be in Talin and Molly's best interests if he didn't move.

"He is getting too big, you know that?" Molly queeried, and Lora chuckled.

"Yes, I know. He's my big boy. Yes he is!" She replied, coming close to Talin, tickling him quickly, then backing away, still beaming at him. Molly grinned and nodded, looking into Talin's eyes, and at how big he already was, then to her pre-mature, beautiful little girl, who she knew would be this size before she knew it.

"Lora, I can't bare to watch one of my babies grow up like this again! It happens so quick!" Lora chuckled and nodded, then asked quietly: "You mind if I hold Lily?" Molly smiled and shook her head.

"No, not at all. Just pay mind to how small she is. Support her head extra, and support her tiny frame. She relies on us more than any other baby would." Lora nodded and moved towards the cott, picking up the small child and holding her close to her bosom, rocking the sleeping form.

"You are gorgeous." She stated, and the child moved involuntarily to become comfortable. Lora stood there for awhile longer, talking to the baby as she slept. Occasionally, she would look over at Molly, lock stares with her, then return to talking to Lily...But both of them realized and couldn't deny how familiar the feeling was...Holding a child, and playing Mum even to a baby that wasn't yours...They both now understood the frusterations and joys of Motherhood.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When Lora was finally done with her visit with her Mum, Bill took her home. They decided to walk through Diagon Alley before though, hoping to get some outifts or stuff for the baby and her room, seeing as Molly and Arthur hadn't had the chance to prepare a room, or buy a good variety of clothes or sleepers. Though, after taking one look in the department store, Lora retreated, holding Talin tight, and gesturning to Bill for them to leave. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked gently: "What's wrong, Lora? What is it?"

"David's in there." She replied. She was unafraid, but didn't want to deal with him either. Bill nodded but continued walking into the store, and Lora could do nothing short of follow him. She felt safe with him, and hopefully they wouldn't have too much of a problem. They walked everywhere but where he was standing to start off, but then when they came into his line of sight, he couldn't keep his eyes away from his daughter or son, Bill was creeped out, but having the slightest bit of his father in him, he held his temper...Until, of course, it got just plain uncalled for and disturbing and angrily he marched over to David.

"What are you looking at!? Do you have a problem with my sister!?" David blinked and shook his head, smiling, noting that Bill completely misunderstood.

"No, I...My son." He mumbled, blushing....A man shouldn't be such a mush even if it was his child! He scolded himself. Bill eyed him and replied, frusterated: "Yes, Einstein, hat is your son. What about him?" David continued staring at him and Lora finally packed up all the courage and ammunition she knew she would get and walked over to David and Bill quickly.

"Can I help resolve this problem the least bit quicker? I'm making dinner tonight for the house and I'm trying to coax Dad into coming home, therefore there needs to be Shephard's Pie on the table by 5!" Bill grinned, but he was still wary, and David just shrugged.

"No riff, just a bit of chatting...I was admirning my son." he replied, eyes glimmering with admiration.

"That's my boy!" Her jaw set, eyes turned to slits and her hold on her son tight, she moved closer and whispered into David's ear: "We've already had a talk about this "my son" business...Did I not make myself clear when I stated he is MY son, and not in the slightest YOURS?" David bit his lip and nodded and she stepped away as Bill took Talin and they turned to leave.

"Good then." she replied, turning on her heel and following Bill out of the store.


	13. Takeout

It smelled....The....Whole...House smelled. This was ode to Lora and the twins...And Talin, seeing as Lora had set everything to cook, when the twins came and stole food and Lora fraked out and Taling began crying and she had to take care of him then he knocked the food off the stove and she had to clean it up leaving everything in the stove to burn.

Now, Bill was getting take out.

Lora sighed and the twins smirked at her as she came to sit in the living room. It was 4:30, and Arthur had told them he'd be home at five...(Hopefully to dinner, he had added playfully) and Lora had taken it upon herself to make the joke come true...Afterall they all wanted Arthur to come home to the comfortable and hospitable home he lived in, so he could forget he wanted to go back to the hospital and stay home with them. Sure, it sounded selfish, but not having Molly in the house was a change none of them wanted, especially Lora and Talin, and so they were doing everything they could to cunningly coax him without him knowing to return home.

"So, do you know what Bill's getting?"  
"Shepard's Pie from the restauraunt down the street. Old Lovegood says it's the best." Lora nodded.

"Aha. I hope so."

"Have you given Talin a bath yet?"  
"No, I put him down later now so he gets his bath at night." Fred nodded and smiled.

"You know he's an adorable baby?"  
"Yes I do." she replied, looking into her son's deep green eyes. "I know he's adorable....He's a right handsome piece of work, aren't you?" She asked and Talin giggled. Just then the door opened and Bill walked in, boxes in his arms piled high. He kicked the door shut and laid everything on the table, before checking his watch and going to grab dishes. Lora gave Talin to the twins and set about throwing everthing on the plates as fats as she could. Bill handed her things as he threw boxes away, (deep down in the garbage), and finally, everything was set and they were breathign deeply from rushing to get it done. They took about 2 minutes to look at their work before Arthur walked in and blinked.

"Whoa, this looks amazing." he mumbled, kissing Lora's forehead then hugging his son close as the twins came piling into the kitchen also. Charlie walked in the front door where Arthur just had and hugged his family members before sitting with them. Bill sat next to the brother he had always been closest too and smiled after Lora had said grace and they began piling food on their plates.

"So, how'd you get here, Charr?" Bill asked and Charlie smirked.

"I just went to see some old friends in Diagon Alley and saw Dad at the baby shop and came back with him." He relpied, shoveling Shpeard's Pie onto his plate.

"Ahh, I see." Bill replied, following in his brother's footsteps. Arthur wasn't in the conversation, but more so engrossed in his food, until George got his attention.

"Why were you in a baby shop, Dad? For Talin?" Arthur's eyes shot up and he shook his head.

"No."

"Then why?" Fred furrowed his eyebrows as did Charlie....He had thought it had been for Talin himself.

"Because, umm...Well...That's the reason your mother's in his hospital...She's not sick she was pregnant." Bill glanced at Lora and she bit her lip, waiting for the boy's replies. George said nothing but blinked before setting down his fork and staring at his twin, and Fred looked up at his father.

"When did she have it?"  
"A little over a few days ago."

"Why is she still in hospital?"

"Yea." Charlie replied and Arhtur stared at them.

"The baby was early....That's why we didn't get to tell you guys. We were going to tell you last weekend but she came to early."

"She?" Charlie's expression softened and Arthur smiled, nodding.

"Yea, she...Lillian."

"That's a nice name." George finally added and Arthur nodded, turning to Lora.

"Well, Lora thought so." He winked at her and she smiled as everyone nodded, trying to go back to their food after hearing the lastest news.

"When can we see her? When are you going to tell Ron and Ginny?" Fred asked and Arthur swallowed before answering.

"We'll tell the kids when they come home for break in a month...And you can see ehr whenever you want." They nodded and Arthur smiled wryly.

"Except tonight, anyway...I'm staying with you guys." They smiled and were just about to ask why when he reached for the Shepard's Pie again.

"You lot have the good food...You have to make it for your mother when she gets back."

"Only if she re-imburces us!" Bill joked, but nudged Lora's foot under the table none-the-less. She blushed into her drink.


	14. You Don't Have to Ask

"Give him to me." Arthur began softly as Lora stroked Talin's head and bounced him around. He was screaming from his stomach ache and his fever had been high all night. Lora gently handed him over to his grandfather and Arthur hugged him close, wrapping his blanket around him lovingly and rocking him slowly back and forth, humming to him. Lora smiled and rubbed his arm before letting go as Arthur walked over to the couch and sat down with him, kissing his forehead and continuing to hum to him as his mouth vibrated on Arthur's shoulder as he began coughing again.

"Ahh, Talin, it's ok...You're alright, baby...You're fine....You're medicine will start working soon....Yes, my little man, it will..." Arthur continued bouncing him and all he got in return was him continuing to cry. Arthur closed his eyes, sick babies always having a place in his heart ever since his seven children, (now eight), had been born. Lora's eyes were rimmed with tears, aching along with her son and Arthur smiled sadly, seeing her face.

"You remind me of Molly when Bill had just been born and he had colic." Lora blushed and began moving about the room, straightening Talin's toys.

"I remind you of Molly? Never...She's such a wonderful Mum...How could I remind you of her?" She was quite skeptical, and Arthur chuckled.

"You're internal struggle that you can't help you're son when he's so sick...You're facial expression and tears....You're comforting words...They're all just like my darling wife." Lora smirked.

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" She laughed and turned her back to him and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ugh, what've I done!?" She snorted and turned back to him.

"I hate fish and you told me that Molly hadn't made fish a month ago and that it was chicken and you made me eat it on "accident" to see what my reaction would be! And then I was completely embarrassed because all of Mum's cooking is excellent even fish even though I despise it, and I couldn't spit it out!!!!!!" Arthur laughed heartily.

"That wasn't lying, my dear. That was merely fooling around." She rolled her eyes and mumbled: "Gee, then I'd better change my preferences." Arthur snorted and nodded before turning back to Talin to find he was fast asleep. He smiled.

"Wow, I hadn't even noticed this little guy had hit the hay!" Lora smiled and nodded, taking him back from Arthur and laying him in his crib gently and placing a kiss on his forehead before following Arthur out of the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A few rooms up the stairs Fred and George were having a serious discussion. Both were mama boys but they had no problems admitting it like Ron had. They loved their mama dearly and were now worried for her. Their dad wasn't telling them the whole stinking truth! It annoyed them that they didn't know. Surely Bill, as the oldest, knew. But Hell would sooner freeze than Bill giving away a secret. God knew they had tried.

"No. You heard him. If he gets all mysterious like that he is nearly as hard to crack as Bill", he sighed. "Who else could know though?"

"How about Lora? I mean she was in the Hospital to name the baby and stuff", came George's excited answer.

His whole face had lit up by the possibility to get information. But then his face fell again along with his brother's. Lora was still an unknown factor. True, she wasn't afraid of the boys anymore but if the twins stormed into her room and bombarded her with questions ... no, she was outta the pic.

"Mmmmm ... how about we sneak out?" suggested Fred quietly, as if whispering would take some of the forbiddenness away.

"Going where?" asked George.

He, too, whispered but hadn't yet caught on fully. Then it dawned on him and his eyes rounded to the size of saucers.

"You mean go visit Mum ... in the Hospital", he breathed. "Wow ... that would be a stunt-

"... and a half", admitted Fred, nodding his head vigorously. Both twins were quiet for a while, contemplating their options and chances for success.

__________________________________________________________________________________

After lying to Bill about their destination, the twins were able to go to St. Mungos. The healers were quite nice, and they let the twins in with a smile, yet they couldn't understand how she could be smiling when they took one look at their mother. She was peakish, shaking, and sobbing into her hands silently. George was first to make way towards his mother and before she could realize they were in the room with her, he wrapped his arms around her. She brought her head up to look into his eyes and they grew wide.

"George..." she looked then, over at her other son. "Fred," she added breathlessly. "What are you two doing here?" George smiled and grabbed her hand.

"We wanted to come see how you were doing, Mum...."

"Why didn't your father come with you?"

"Er, there's a bit of a story behind that and it would do you well not to mention this little visit to Dad...Or Bill...." Fred replied, and as best she could, Molly adopted her sternest gaze through her tears.

"Boys, you lied to them, didn't you?"

"Er, only Bill..." George replied and Molly sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Be respectful to your brother, boys...He's your eldest and deserves your respect even though he's grown. The same undoubtedly goes for your father."

"Yes, mam." they both replied quietly, staring down at their shoes. They'd come to see her for every reason BUT to have her have to scold them and work herself up more.

"I'm sorry, Mum." George added and she smiled as Fred said the same. She reached out her arms to Fred and held George closer as they both embraced her tight. She kissed both of their heads and smiled, relishing in holding her twin boys when she hadn't done it in so long. They were so big...Their hair was so long....They hugged so well and with such emotion...All of their love and worry was conveyed in the hug and Molly chocked back her tears.

"Boys, it's ok...You're alright....Thankyou for coming anyway, loves...I'm so glad to see you both." Her face lit and she broke apart from them.

"Had you noticed your sister?" Their heads turned to the small cott near Molly's bed and they both peered into it in awe. Lillian was staring up at them with big eyes...(The same intruging and heartfelt look the twins and their father possesed), and Molly grinned as the boys held back their own tears.

"She's beautiful, Mum.." Fred said in awe.

"Could we hold her?" George asked and Fred turned to Molly, nodding.

"Yea, Mum, can we hold her?" Molly smiled and moved to pick her up, then place her in the middle of Fred and George's arms.

"You don't have to ask." she replied tiredly as she laid back on her pillows and watched her children.


	15. Congratulatons, Mummy

Molly sighed as she peered into her daughter's cot lovingly. There, Lillian slept in blissful ignorance to the fact she was fatally ill and could relapse at any moment...This fact for Molly, on the other hand, had not left her heart or mind. She sighed as she reached over and touched her pointer finger to the little girl's red fuzz on her head. She didn't have much hair, but where it was long it was already developing into beautiful crimson red locks. She wrestled a little bit with her blankie before settling down and snuggling against the side of the cot and letting out a soft, small sigh. Molly smiled warmly and moved to lay her head back against the pillows as she fell into thought. She wished her husband was there...For she was so tired, and wouldn't dare sleep with no one to watch Lillian...One, she would be waking soon, hungry and annoyed. Two, if something happened to her, and Molly wasn't awake for it, or hadn't left someone in charge so nothing fatal happened...She'd never be able to forgive herself.

Slowly she moved to her side, so that she was facing the cot yet comfortable. She took in a deep breath before closing her eyes, but keeping fully awake so that she would be able to at least hear if anything happened to her daughter...But then, she became so tired, and she couldn't ignore sleep any longer. Her dreams drifted to when Ginny had been born...And what a trial and shock that had been.

* * *

_ Arthur was rubbing his hand through her sweaty forhead, enduring the labor just as much as she. Her hand clenched his in a death grip, and sweat poured from her forhead onto her brows, down to her eyes and cheeks. Her face was beat red and her lips were in a tight line, only opening when she screamed. The labor had already lasted 9 hours....5 hours longer than all of the others...and it being her last child, and being older, if only by a year from her last baby, she was becoming worried, not to mention exhausted, weary, and mildly frusterated. Arthur continued to hold her hand tight though as she clenched it, before he lossened his grip somewhat and she let go altogether, instead gripping the metal bedside bar in a death grip. Arthur instead took the healers place of holding one of her legs back and Molly screamed for him when he became out of her limited line of sight. _

_ "I'm right here, love." He had assured, rubbing his hand up her thigh and to her swollen abdomen to assure her. "I'm here...And our baby is almost here..." Molly had smiled slightly before taking in a deep breath, then holding it, and pushing again. _

_ "Thank God." She mumbled before screaming again and moving her hand up the bedside rail she was holding in order to grab somewhere that wasn't slippery. Her eyes widened as she gasped, pain coursing through her body. _

_ "Arthur!" she wailed. "Arthur, please!" He made sure the healer grabbed his wife's leg tight before coming to her side and grabbing her hand._

_ "Come on, Molly! Push! Push, you're almost there! We almost have a baby bo-"_

_ "GIRL! IT'S A GIRL!" The healer yelled as Molly threw her head back in relief. Arthur had looked lovingly into her eyes, swooped down, and kissed her softly on the lips._

_ "Congratulations, Mummy." Her eyes softened and her expression was warm and loving as she was handed her child. Her eyes were sparkling with the glimmer Arthur remembered seeing when they were younger, and newly weds. She smiled up at him, happy tears running down her face as he came to sit beside her. She wrapped one arm around his waist and kept the other holding her daughter._

_ "Congratulations, Daddy." She replied, completing the small senetence they had said to each other each time one of their children had been born...._

____________________________________________________________________________________

Molly furrowed his eyebrows as to why Arthur and her hadn't done this ritual when Lillian was born....But she smiled soflty as she looked over at the floor. In the corner, near the couch, was a bouquet of flowers, that Arthur had probably brought in when she was alseep, and never got to give her because the kids had rushed him out and back to the Burrow. She squinted her eyes to try and look at them better, but the small card on the side caught her eye. Since the window was cracked slightly, the wind blew the card soflty and she could just see inside where it said: "Congrtaulations, Mummy." She blinked back tears and smiled, moving a bit seeing as she usually quickly became uncomfortable, and then she closed her eyes gingerly. Before she fell asleep, she heard her husband walk in the room and begin talking to Lillian.

"Hello princess..." he began, seeing as she had awoken upon his arrival. "I finally snuck out of that house! Lord, your sister Lora's cooking is quite horrible..."

Bill had shook his head when his father secretly told him that....

"Yup, Dad," he had thought. "Tell that to the _restauraunt _we so cunningly jacked it from."

**A\n: Hope it was worth the laugh, and that it puts a smile on your face...Especially a little miss someone in particular...Alot of Molly was in it for **_**you. **_

**And, yes....**_**you**_** know who you are. :P XD  
God Bless, and please review...**

**Next chapter will be up soon, owing to the fact I get some IDEAS!!!!!! Come on guys, it was hard enough to write this!**

**Sarah**


	16. Memories of Pain

She was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of Arthur when suddenly her and him walking hand in hand changed into a different dream. Pain broke out all over her body as her worst memories and those of her family played out before her in her mind as though it were a movie and she was in the front row. Unfortunately for her, she felt the pain of each memory...The physical pain of each memory...Plus the blood, and gore that was displayed in each scene, and though she couldn't tell, coming from herself as she slept also. Her thoughts came and went quick, but she was still able to distinguish them in all of their bloodiness and pain as they flashed by.

_Fabian and Gideon falling...Fabian's head was split open and blood was splattering from it onto the floor. Gideon fell beside his brother, wanting so desperately to save him, but also wanting to fight until the very end and stay alive for his sister and her newborn twin boys....her other boys that so desperately needed their uncle and Arthur...Sure the twins had been best friends with Arthur, but they wanted more so to be alive in case they ever had to murder him...._

Now, different memories full of pain, and blood slashed through Molly like a knife, cutting through her entire abdomen...Nerves, muscle, tissue and all. Ripping through her flesh with a vengence.

_She had just lost her second child...A daughter...And she had had to deliver her...._

_Arthur had just been attacked, and through the pensive she had witnessed every memory he had of it..._

_The horrid childhood memories Lora had, that the child had told her about slapped her across the face as they too spun through her mind in what she had pictured them to be exactly when the girl had described them to her wearily. _

Molly was writhing by now; the pain she had thought was gone ripping through her and assuring her that it was there to stay....She so wanted it to leave; to be free of the burden of blood and pain that she'd been having to deal with...But this, was to no avail...For she did have to deal with it....But she'd need help...

The last thing she did before passing out, was pressing the call button for a healer....She remembered nothing after seeing thm rushing into her room.

* * *

She felt light....She was most certainly groggy, but light none-the-less..

She felt relieved.....She was also again lying in a hospital bed though...The pain was dull, and barely there, and she thanked God for that fact...But when she opened her eyes, and they met Arthur's wide, worried ones, her heart sank, and felt as though it would stop all-together. Hesintatly she asked him what was wrong, and he took in a deep, shuttering breath before almost in-audibly voicing his reply.

**A|n: Next chapter will be jam-packed with the medical, what's going to happen to Molly, and some more family time...**

**Review.**

**GodBless**

**Sarah**


	17. Pulling Together

_In a way I know my heart is waking up,_

_as all the walls come tumbling down._

_Closer than I've ever felt before, _

_and I know,_

_and yo-u know,_

_There's no need for words right now....._

_Cause I can feel you breath!_

_Watching over me,_

_and suddenly I'm melting into you._

_There's nothing left to prove,_

_baby all we need is just to be..._

_Caught up in the touch,_

_slow and steady rush._

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supp-osed to be?_

_I can feel you breath........_

* * *

Arthur hugged Molly close as she sobbed onto his shoulder. Softly, he rubbed his fingers throught her hair and kissed her temple. Her lip quivered as she took in her breaths in quick, random inhales of air. She buried her head further into Arthur's chest and laid there now, without sobbing, for she felt no tears left in her. She held her husband tight, partly because she was so scared....The other reason being even though he had already assured her, she still wondered if she would ever measure up to being his, "wife," again...

She didn't feel like a woman...

And as the pain racked her body, she felt less and less human.

How would they tell the kids? Or would they not tell the kids?

Should they sue, or not? Isn't that what everyone did when healers who knew less magic and did more operation, left something inside you, or did the wrong thing?....

Molly was unsure as to how to take it all in, but Arthur, on the other hand, was quite firm in his thoughts. He'd of course sue them for every penny they were worth...It was pure care-less-ness for what they had done, but it was worse for him because of it being his wife. The love of his life, and the woman he did everything. The only reason he continued to breath even, was for her.

* * *

"When she went in for surgery, the bleeding was horrible, and when they removed her uterus it made a larger tear where the baby had. Obviously there had been so much stress on her already....So when they stitched her up, they used staples instead....Staples that are prone to this kind of surgery...."

"And?" Arthur looked deep into Bill's eyes.

"Staples that are so prone, they handled the damage none, and she's been bleeding internally for a week..." Bill face paled.

"So what're they going to do?"

"Go in and re-stitch the tearing from where they took her uterus, and where the baby put so much stress, and pump out any blood filling her bladder.....When blood like that circulates for too long it gets infected and can cause more harm then the actual bleeding can. She has a UTI from it too...That explains the pain." Bill nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping." Arthur replied quietly, then added, "but you can go sit with her if you want. She might wake up soon...I left her an hour ago anyway......"

"Ok." Bill replied, standing up from the uncomfortable hospital chair as Arthur patted his son's shoulder and stood also.

"I'm going to go home and make sure everyone's settled in for the night....Afterall, Lora starts school tomorrow, and it will be hard for her leaving Talin..." Bill nodded and hugged his father.

"I love you, Dad. And I'll take care of Mum while you're gone." Arthur smiled, wiping away a few stray tears as Bill smiled sadly at how very much this was ripping his father's heart out.

"I know you will, Billy. Don't mention to her that I told you though....Let her tell you if she wants...And if she doesn't say anything, just be there for her."

"Yeah...Yeah, I know." Arthur nodded.

"Love-you too, Bill." Then, he apparated.

* * *

Bill came to sit beside his mother quietly. He lowered himself onto the bed, because he had just gotten up from an uncomfortable chair and didn't want to sit on another one, plus he wanted to hold his mother as best she could, and take all of her fears, and his away. She was lying with her back towards him, and when he sat down she moved a bit closer to him. His knee bent into her spine and settled herself again before falling still again and breathing evenly in and out. Bill rubbed her back, (which he knew must be aching from lying in this hospital bed for five days now), and leaned to kiss the back of her head lightly. Her hair smelled like the Burrow, but the scent was fading...He knew how difficult it was being in the hospital when you felt horrible and were able to get up to take little to no showers...Arthur had mentioned something about helping her with one...Bill supposed since she only held a faint scent of their home that they hadn't been able to get around to it, and would after her next operation...

Next, as in more than one....Bill took in a shuddering breath and clenched his teeth tight, his lip forming a tight line also. He couldn't cry....He wouldn't....Not when his mother could wake at any moment.

"Mum," he began shakily, wanting not to cry and hold his tears in, but to no avail. "You're doing everything for this little baby I know you would do for any of us. You went through Hell for this baby girl, and it doesn't surprise me a bit." His tears were threatening more so now and he continued as they raced down his cheeks.

"And Mum, I know you wanted me...and you gave me life...and you took care of me. And I know that you would do anything f-f-or me and I k-k-know that you love me...and I love you t-.....T.." He finally gave into his tears and let out a sob as he threw his head into his big, rough, warm hands.

"I love you too!" He finished quickly as he sobbed. "Mum, you have to be ok....You have to keep fighting... Please?" He sat there for awhile, his whole body shaking before Molly slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Bill?" She whispered weakly.

* * *

Arthur trudged up the stairs to Lora's room and stopped just outside her door. It was wide opened, but she didn't see if anyone was watching her, for she had her back turned to the door and was planning with Talin on the rug. Arthur saw her reach for the toy he had just thrown and she handed it back to him lovingly before kissing him on the head and looking up at Arthur.

"Hey, Dad." She greeted, moving to stand then picking up her son as he held his toy in a tight grip in his mouth.

"Hey, Lora..." He replied lovingly.

"How's Mum?" She asked, and Arthur smiled, holding out his arms and Talin put out his pudgy ones and pulled away from his mother so we could be held by his grandfather.

"She has some complications from the surge-...._Pregnancy_, and she needs an operation...But it's a procedure that they said can be preformed fairly simple...." Even though Arthur tried to sound reassuring, Lora looked at him, her eyes shinning with worry.

"Will she be ok? Mum'll be fine, right?" she asked in a small voice, taking her son from Arthur for support. Arthur walked over to her and embraced her instead of answering, and she put Talin down near their feet, where he sat without moving, as she hugged him close and sobbed.

He cried also too...

His heart broke for Lora, as he rememberd all of the details of her life, and ehr strong-hold on Molly...

His heart the broke for his wife, as he remembered their life together...

Her surgery was schedueled for that night...And he so wanted to be there for her but Lora had school and...

"Lora?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, Dad?" she replied, moving away, wiping her tears, and bending down to pick up Talin who had just started heading for the door...And stairs...Gosh they needed baby gates!

"You're not starting school tomorrow."

"Why not?" He grabbed Talin's diaper bag and handed her pajamas he had grabbed from her dresser as he took the baby from her and took her hand.

"Your coming to the hospital with me."

**A\N: My family is crazy but there always there for me. Something about this storyline feels complete to me when they all randomly get there somehow, and pull together for Molly....**

**Please review, and leave ideas, questions, anything. I love answering reviews and using ideas so please, give me the opportunity to do so.**

**God-Bless**

**Sarah**


	18. FallingInto Sleep

Lora laid curled up in a ball on the makeshift bed her, Bill, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George had made on the floor near Molly's bed. Percy and Charlie would be there shortly, (Lord knew where they were sleeping!), and Arthur would sleep on the floor also, but he laid with his wife for now, seeing as he didn't want to sit on the floor, he wanted to comfort his wife, and, (For some humor), he wasn't ABOUT to tell the children he could always conjure a matress so they didn't have to sleep on thin blankets and ruin their backs.

Softly, he nuzzled Molly's neckline with his nose and whispered into her ear: "You do realize that these little campers must love you more than anything? You've given each of them life...Including Lora who you NUTURED and CARED for, as any WOMAN would..." Molly turned her tired, worried eyes to him as tears began to fall from them.

"Arthur,"

"No, no, no..." he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Don't even try and prove me wrong. You've nutured and cared for each of these children, just as you will continue to...You're still my wife and you're still your own woman and you're still a mother in every way, shape, and form imaginable! And, you're amazing at what you are!" He replied, smiling lovingly and moving to kiss her lips. They hadn't kissed like that in awhile....And as he pulled away, Molly pulled him back again, deepening it...She hadn't felt this loved since the operation, and the first time he had kissed her after...But now, the feeling wasn't temporary...Now, she burned with want for him, and cringed as it mixed the raw emotions of fear, anger, sadness, need, and love.

"Arthur, I-"

"Mrs. Weasley," the healer stepped over the kids and smiled. "They're ready for you."

Molly's eyes darted to Arthur's and the fear in them constricted his heart. He enveloped her in his arms, comforting her the way he knew she loved best. Softly he whispered in her ear: "I love you, Molly. I won't leave you," and she nodded, her grip on him loosening somewhat.

"Can you come?" She asked, her voice cracking as they looked into each other's eyes. I can walk with you in the halls and stay while they prep you, but then I have to leave...." Molly nodded, biting her lip as her tears threatened to spill over.

"My husband can be with me until I'm put under?" The healer smiled and replied: "Yes, of course.....If you want him there." She took her gaze from the healer and looked deep into Arthur's warm, loving, blue eyes.

"I _need _him." Arthur smiled sadly, his tears trying to no avail to fall over also...

He wouldn't let them though..

Not in front of Molly...

Never in front of Molly.

* * *

She held his hand tight, not wanting to let go, yet she knew she would soon have to. He stared deep into her eyes, content to bore into them with his own blue, concerned ones. Though, he was brought out of his reverie when Molly began blinking back tears furiously. She closed her eyes and held him close as he embraced her tight. They took one of her hands away from him and put in the I.V as he held her, seeing as she'd always been deathly afraid of needles. He kissed her forhead as she cried into his shoulder, soaking it with her salty, fast-flowing tears. He smoothed her hair as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, trying to soothe her, but she was un-responsive to his attempts. His heart broke for his wife because he felt some of her pain...And, of course, he felt her fear, but he knew nothing of the operation or birth she'd had to endure, so he understood only half of the situation.

Soon, he placed a hand on either side of her face and beckoned her to look at him. Softly, he kissed her head, then looked into her eyes again and whispered: "Molly, I love you with all my heart...I've always loved you....I've never stopped; not for a moment...and I know, honestly, I never will. One of the reasons I love you is because you're so strong and I know that you'll make it out of this fine...I know that you'll be ok...I'll be here waiting for you, love..." Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she stared up at him.

"Arthur, Iloveyou too." She mumbled, and he smiled pulling her close and rubbing her back as the Sleeping Draught that was in her I.V began to take over. He pulled her off him for a moment, so he could kiss her tenderly on the lips, and she kissed him back longingly; lovingly, before hugging him close again. For awhile he stood there, holding her as the healer worked filling in her chart and letting the surgeon talk to Arthur, but after awhile she slumped against him, her grip around his waist loosening slightly, and he laid her back against the two white pillows that supported her.

"I love you." he whispered once more, before kissing her forhead, squeezing the varicose hand of hers he held, and excusing himself as the healers took her back.

* * *

Her skin was pale, and already so scarred. The surgeon placed his palm flat on her abdomen, feeling around for where the bulge was, indicating there was blood build up, and her intestines were enlarged; and close to rupturing....

The blood was flowing too thick, and too fast...

They'd have to work equally as quick.

The surgeon soon found the place he'd have to make the incision, and the healers stood by as he ran his wand, (which seemed to have grown a sharp tip), was running a thin line on her stomach. Soon, the line became bright red, and parted as it showed the pink of her insides, and the gushing blood. The surgeon immediately slid his wand inside, under the loose skin, and moved it in a circular motion around her intestines. The blood seemed to stick to the tip of the wand and vanish as he swirled it around like a cotton candy machine, and soon he pulled it out, pinkish goo sticking to the tip. He shook his wand once and it dissappeared. Then, he stitched her up, and moved lower, to where the blood leak was coming from.

No more would enter into her intestines, because he;d put a protective charm around it, but he did have to work quick to stitch the bleeding near where they'd so recently removed her reproductive system.

* * *

Arthur had never really understood was scared was until now. He was always Molly's rock, and un-afraid of anything she was...He never shared the same sentiments, unless it was for each other, or their children...But now, real fear flooded over him, and it broke him down so much he knew indeed it was wrong. He knew he feared for his wife, but because of the fear, he was doubting..Doubting she would come through like he'd promised her she would, and doubting her in general. He felt sick he was doubting his wife...For he believed she would be fine!

And even though the fact made him seem ignorant, because there was a high...Very high, chance she wouldn't make it, he believed and willed himself to believe with every moral in his being, that his wife would indeed be fine.

* * *

Lora felt like the ocean....She felt like a wave that was fading into all the other waves....A wave that was sinking, as her heart was.

Molly had done everything for her since she had come to live in the Burrow...

She'd originally talked for her, walked for her, fed her, and saw for her....She protected her, nurtured her, loved on her, and assured her....And how could she ever pay her back?

For one she didn't know where to even begin in helping her now, and two, she had no idea if she'd have the chance...

At that thought she took in a deep inhale of breath...

She couldn't lose her Mum...She couldn't lose Molly...

And for the rest of the night those words played over and over in her mind.

* * *

Successfully, they had stemmed the blood flow...Not so successfuly, she had woken up as they stitched her abdomen back together. Since the surgeon had insisted not to knock her out again, though, he gave her a potion that would mask the pain, and keep her kind of dazed. So, when they were finally done, they scrubbed up, the surgeon cleaned off his wand, and they pushed the stretcher out and to the room she had a week previous in ICU.

* * *

Arthur ran to Molly's side as the pushed the stretcher into the hall. He smiled at her lovingly as she looked up at him, and as she fought to leep her heavy eyes open she asked softly: "Arthur?" He grinned, grabbing her hand and kneeling beside her after they got in the ICU room, and hooked up her I.V to the machines in there.

Even though there was so much equiptment, Arthur loved the ICU rooms. Everything was so homey...Even though it ment the patient had been through alot, and they'd be there for longer then a few days.

"Yes, my love?" Arthur replied, rubbing her head as she looked at him kneeling at her side.

"I love you." She spoke quietly, and he nodded assuringly.

"I love you too, Molly....I love you more than anything."

"Arthur, where's Lillian?"

"She's right here." he replied, standing and moving over to the baby crib they'd put in the room for Lillian. Arthur took his daughter out of the bassinet and brought her over to her mother. Immediately the baby fell asleep on Molly's chest after Arthur set her there, and with his arms wrapped around his wife, and her arms wrapped around their daughter, they fell asleep.

**A\n: Wow, I'm fluffy and nice today. Expect more updates on other stuff where that came from, haha. I'm in a happy mood... :D**

**Andrea, hope it was worth the wait.**

**Katie, I got the messege, and will email you soon...**

**Try and make a Yahoo though, so we can talk on there. :D I'm telling ya, you'll love it. Just download Yahoo messenger, and send me an email when you do.**

**If my emails not on my site, its **

**lol, talk soon.**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


	19. I'd Like To Walk Her In Also

Molly was only vaguely aware of what was going on around her; but she was trying to piece everything together little by little anyway. She could just make out Bill, Percy, and Arthur's voices, and it took everything she had not to open her eyes and butt in the conversation. They were all talking about how Arthur had missed so much work already, and couldn't continue camping out at the hospital anymore, and Arthur was replying angrily, er, more so: upset, that he needed and wanted to stay with his wife. He assured Bill he would be fine to miss only one more day, and Bill left after nodding to him and giving him a brief hug. He offered Percy the same gesture and then left. Percy then turned to his father and sighed.

"Dad, I know you want to stay with Mum, but you have to go back to work...The minister is becoming angered that you haven't been in work and there are some important documents you have to verify, to see if they pass wizard\muggle relations law….I want you here as much as Mum does, and as much as you want to be…I want you to help hold us all together…But us older kids can do just fine while you step up to the duties you have to at work to support your family. Bill is going to back to work today, as is Charlie. I will go tomorrow, seeing as tonight I'll stay here with Mum and the twins and help out while you work a night shift to handle the documents…Go ahead, Dad. Break free from this little room that you've been in for weeks….Mum will understand, and…You have to go…Besides, it's 6 A.M, Dad…you have to go home anyway." Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because, Dad…You have to take Lora home with you and get her ready quickly….It's her first day of school…"

* * *

Arthur looked down at Lora lovingly but she didn't return the same deep emotion. Instead, she sighed and looked up at the high school as she held Talin on her hip.

"You'll be ok." He mumbled, looking at the huge building also… "They have a safe daycare to keep Talin in, and I know you'll excel at whatever you set your mind to…I mean, you'll have to start choosing what path you want to take to support yourself and your son when you're old enough." She gulped and replied quietly: "I don't want to leave my son…And I like acting…I used to take classes before…Well…" Arthur smiled at her re-assuringly and answered back: "Well then, go for that! Try and do some prep courses for St. Mungos too…I know you've mentioned you had always wanted to be a healer, or at least do some volunteer hours…Do a little bit of this, and a little bit of that….It will all work out fine….Maybe you'll even have some…Let's just say honest admirers, who are your age…" She snorted.

"With a child in toe? I don't think so…Besides, I don't want or need a boy in my life right now. I'm perfectly capable to do for myself and my son and perfectly knowledgeable to know…Well, to know it's not the path for me right now." She looked up at Arthur and he smiled slightly.

"I understand…But know that I'm here for you, alright? And that you can call us anytime…We had that muggle phone installed especially for calls from the school…" He rubbed her head, smoothing her long, straight hair back, and she blushed.

"You didn't have to do that just for me," she mumbled, but Arthur grinned as he leaned over to kiss her head and pull her into a tight embrace.

"Daddddddd!" she moaned, pulling away from him and looking around. She moved Talin to her other hip and fixed her hair.

"You wouldn't mind so much if it had been Mum doing that, would you have?" Lora looked down guilty and took in a deep breath.

"Well, let's go in then…" they moved to walk into the school together but a voice behind them made them both stop dead.

"you mind if I come to?"

They turned to David.

"I'd also like to get my step-daughter and son to their first day of school…"

**A\n: Big cliffy, I know…But I will fix it tomorrow definitely, with a way longer chapter and some more detailing. **** Anyone have any suggestions? Comments? Ideas as to if David is for real or not with his sickness and want to make things right?...Leave a review…I'm not a mind reader folks, and would love to know what you're really thinking. I can handle criticism… **

**God bless**

**And until next time,**

**Sarah. :D  
**


	20. No Matter How Many Babies You Have?

Lora tightened the hold she had on her son and turned to David.

"And who invited you?" She asked scathingly. Arthur stepped closer to her and rested a hand on hers, which was around Talin, therefore, supporting both of them. David took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well, you were my step-daughter…Er, are. Emotionally, anyway. I know you don't see it that way but I do…" Lora took a moment to calm down, knowing all to well if she let herself speak, or better move, she would say and do things she would regret in front of so many people.

"Is that all? I don't need my father walking me to school, I'm a big girl." For the first time since her rape, Lora saw the anger in David's eyes; the anger violence.

"What about Weasley here? Your walking to school with him!" In one swift motion Lora had shoved Talin at Arthur and was at David's throat. She grabbed his shirt angrily and pulled him close.

"The meaning of father and Daddy are two very different things. Blood, or not…And 'Weasley' here, has a name. Why don't you show some respect and self-control," she shoved him away, grabbed her son, and motioned for Arthur to follow her as she began walking away.

"Try and be a man!" She spat, quickening her step. Arthur tagged behind, keeping the pace, and put an assuring hand on her back.

"That's my girl!" He whispered, and she smiled.

* * *

Ron was pacing back and forth in his mother's room anxiously as she slept. He knew for a fact that she would be fine, but his anxiety was aimed towards wondering what to get her for her birthday. It was only a month away and he had no idea whatsoever what he was going to purchase or make his mother whom he loved so dearly even though he didn't always show it. He had been planning on sending her an owl to ask her but having a baby kind of got in the way and he was forced into worry instead of normal anxiety; worry because no less than a few days, and even hours ago, he hadn't known if his mother was going to survive or die. At this thought, he ran a hand over his face and took in a deep breath. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his mother, who had thought was sleeping soundly…In reality, when he looked over at her she was looking at him, tired but smiling.

"What're you doing here, Ronnie?" Ron shrugged before mumbling: "Er, I was just…j-just-" Molly grinned.

"-Just worrying over me?" She motioned for him to come sit beside her and he rested his head on her bosom comfortably. She then began rubbing a tired hand through his long, vibrant red hair as he replied.

"Well, that and thinking about what to get you for your birthday…"

"I already have the most amazing gifts I could ask for… I have my children….Especially my Ronnie-kins who is making me particularly happy right now because he's actually laying with me and letting me stroke his hair…No worrying over who's going to see him loving on his Mummy…" She whispered. He blushed and burrowed into her chest, holding her waist tight and smiling.

"I love you, Mum." He whispered. "I love you so much." Molly smiled softly and rocked him as she held him equally as tight.

"I love you too, Ronnie… You know I always will and always have."

His mind wandered over a situation his Mum had had to handle when he had been a child. As a kid, he had always felt left out when it came to the family…He knew that every single one of this siblings had something special about them, and that his parents favored them, but he had never been able to find anything special in himself. His mother had, of course, assured him differently, and then taken him to bake cookies…Something she did with only him. In that moment she had told him that his special place was to be his Mummy's Little Helper, and that she would always love him and always had. He had replied something he replied now also, and Molly grinned as he said it, because of the circumstances.

"No matter how many babies you have?" Molly chuckled.

"Yes, Ron. No matter how many babies I have."

**A\n: I LOVED WRITING THIS! Haha. Show me you guys liked it also, in a review please. **** I'll update tomorrow again hopefully! **** And would ya'll mind doing me a favor? My grades are slipping and I need some serious prayer that I start applying myself! Haha. Anywho, talk soon guys. You know the drill: Leave any ideas or comments.**

**God bless**

**Sarah**


	21. A Friend

Arthur couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he watched the scene before him. Lora held Talin on her hip as she talked t a girl she'd been talking to for the past twenty minutes, whom Arthur could tell would finally be a friend for her. The girl was the same age and height as Lora, and had the same kind, loving gleam in her eyes. The only physical difference was that the girl had dark, cherry-black hair. Her hair was mostly black, but at some moments you could see the red streaks shinning through. Today, she wore her hair in curls, which made her look even more welcoming and warm. She was a bright, and bubbly child…and mother. She, like Lora, held a baby on her hip as they talked; the same age as Talin, as a matter-of-fact. The baby's name was Mae, and the mother's name was Maeve, (Which Arthur knew just HAD to have been intentional…)

"So, what's your first class, Lora?" She asked as she switched Mae from one hip to the other. Lora removed one hand from Talin and grabbed her schedule out of her pocket.

"Uhm…Maths." She replied, and Maeve grinned excitedly.

"Me too!"

"Sweet!" Lora replied.

"What do you have the rest of the day?"

"Hmm…Here, let me see." She extended her hand so she could take Lora's schedule from her so she could compare them. Lora handed It over and Maeve furrowed her eyebrows as she looked over it.

"I think we have all the same classes except theatre…you have it and I have Physical Education in place of it…Well, Sex. E.D really…" Maeve blushed and handed Lora her paper back.

"Yeah," Lora mumbled. "I can see why they gave me theatre…." Maeve was going to ask her what she meant but she dropped it and instead turned to Arthur.

"So, why doesn't your daughter have red hair? I _love _red hair. I had a friend that had red hair and I absolutely _adored _it! Oooooh, does your wife have red hair!? Oh wait!...I'm sorry…Do you have wife? My Mum and Dad are divorced so…" She turned to Lora then back to Arthur and stood there awkwardly, rocking her daughter. Arthur chuckled.

"Yes, I _do _have a wife, and she's _almost _as rambunctious as you are!" He winked and clapped her shoulder, assuring her he was just joking. She smiled but took in a deep breath. Her eyes seemed to be filling with tears.

"So, Lora…We don't want to be late. Do you want to walk to all of our classes together? I know the school pretty well, I've been here for a year already." She leaned in closer to Lora now. "I'll introduce you to Mae here's Da, too." Now, she turned to her daughter.

"Mae…Wanna go see Dada!? Dada, Mae! Let's go see Daddy!" Lora chuckled and took her book-bag from Arthur.

"Well, Dad, I'll see you after school." Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Have a good first day! You have a good day too, Maeve. Watch out for my daughter here, mind." Maeve nodded and walked towards the door with Lora, but Lora stopped dead after reaching the entrance. All of the other kids were telling their parents goodbye and running off, but Lora didn't feel right doing so. She then turned back to Arthur, who was walking away already, and ran towards him. He turned when he heard the running coming behind him and she embraced him as tight as she could while still holding Talin, and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you, Dad." She whispered, keeping her tears at bay.

"I love you too, Lora." He squeezed her tight before pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"You'll have a great day, just be safe and careful," he leaned then to whisper in her ear: "And, uhm, enjoy your new friend…But not too much. One baby is plenty for you, don't get any ideas." Lora laughed.

"I won't, Dad. Trust me."


	22. Take Captive Your Every Thought

"I'm worried about Lora.."

"I'm telling ya, lock her in a room…Give her food supply for about a month so you don't have to open the door and risk her running out too often…Give her clothes…She can have some kind of means of communication but just to you and Molly…I'm serious, Arthur. Lock her up and the worry disappears… I'd bet anything." Remus turned his head to the red head and Arthur grinned. Taking in a deep breath he replied: "I've considered it...With Ginny too…"

"And what happened?" Arthur threw his head in his hands and replied: "Ginny told her mother on me!" Remus laughed.

"So there was no chance doing it to Lora?"

"Not bloody likely…"

Arthur sighed as did Remus and they both relaxed into their chairs and stared blankly ahead of them at the crackling fire.

"So when do you think Molly's going to be home?" Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know… I hope soon though. I miss her so much, as do the children." Lupin nodded.

"Yes, I can imagine.." He took in a deep breath then, and sighed as he stood.

"Well, Arthur, I realize it's hard for you and the kids but you've been confined to the hospital with Molly and the Burrow…Go to a pub or something, just relax…Do what men do best…"

"And what's that?" Remus placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder and grinned.

"Let out your anger, break some stuff, consume as much alcohol as you can…Then come home…"

"-And do what?"

"-And be a Dad." Arthur nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Will you watch the house?" Remus sighed heavily and nodded, plopping back down on the couch and grabbing his firewhiskey from the coffee table.

"Go…Go be merry while I watch Lora when she gets in, and handle the floo in case someone calls, and be in my own little emo-werewolf corner…all alone…with no one to talk tooooooooooo………" Arthur smacked him on the head and Remus grinned.

"Go, really…Go take your mind off things. Everything's under control here." Arthur smiled and grabbed his coat.

"Thanks, Remus." He said quietly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Anytime." Remus replied, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

The bell finally rang for dismissal and Lora was the first to her locker. Not because she had had a bad day, but because she was so eager to get home and tell her family just how well it had gone. Sighing, she gathered some books and her lunchbox in her hand and grabbed her book bag just in time to turn around and come face to face with Fred and George. They both simultaneously wrapped one arm around her on either side and began walking her out.

"So how did the first day go, sis?" Fred asked. Lora grinned.

"Great. All of my classes went by really quick, I had an awesome time in theatre, and I was wondering if, since I started school late and it's Friday, then my friend Maeve could sleep over..." George smiled kindly and squeezed her shoulder a bit.

"I'm so glad you found a friend already, and I'm sure Dad would approve whole-heartedly for that idea. But, you'll have to ask him when he gets home because when we drop you off it'll only be you, Remus, and Talin for a little while." Lora smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"Ok…"

Fred and George noted the hesitance and worry filling her eyes and both stopped her dead before her thoughts wondered any further.

"Remus is so kind to you. He would never hurt a fly, let alone you or your son whom he's watching right now. Dad will be home before you know it, but give Remus a chance...And if you do need us you know where to floo." Lora nodded, some of her confidence flooding back into her…but of course, some doubt remained. Though, more so, she felt the joy and the readiness to conquer at least one more man…it brought her one step closer to conquering all of the ones she came in contact with…and she would have to sooner or later anyway. As they continued walking, Lora noted the gleam in Fred's eyes as a girl whom she'd realized earlier that day was 3 grades higher than her, and therefore Fred and George's age. Fred apparently realized this sooner than Lora, and smiled brightly at the girl as she walked past. As Fred's eyes wondered over the girl though, George's eyes stayed put ahead of him and on Lora, noticing the lack of girls in the hall, and invasion of boys. After a few seconds, they turned a corner quickly and Lora hit her shoulder against Todd; a boy who was in every…single…one…of her classes. Todd was tall, with light brown eyes and dark brown hair, and the kindest smile. He was a bit shy, but really funny, and oddly enough Lora had found herself laughing at his dry humor most of the day. She took a swift step back and stared into his light, brown orbs.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," he stuttered, having been warned already ironically by his mutual friend: Maeve, of what had happened to Lora. Lora took in a deep breath, whether it was bumping into him or his gorgeous brown eyes she had lost it and was now trying to gain her breath back slowly.

"I..It's fine, Todd. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, involuntarily reaching his hands out to her. George grabbed hold of Lora replied wearily: "She said she was fine," and then mouthed to only Todd: 'Back off now.' Todd nodded and gulped, stalking away down the other end of the hall. Lora stood there, staring at where he had just been standing.

At that moment, she had no way to pinpoint her exact feelings, so instead she began walking again.

* * *

"Oh…My….Goodness….You REALLY have to be kidding me…" Remus shook his head in disbelief as he stared Talin. He had placed his playpen in the living room while he'd gone to use the loo, thinking the child would be safe. But, no! Talin was now on the couch and extending his hand to jump on the coffee table, but instead of "flying" like he so thought he would, he fell and his face tasted carpet for the first time.

"Talin!" Remus screamed, and then the boy began crying. Remus bounced him up and down, trying to soothe him, but it was too no avail and Remus threw his head back in surrender, wondering what he could do for the child. His mind was swimming with thoughts of what Lora would say if she walked in from school and found this site, to if Talin was hurt and to when Arthur would get him and fix everything. As his thoughts wondered though so did he, and when he finally came back to earth he looked down to find Talin's eyes boring into his.

"Hey little guy, you stopped crying!" Talin blinked and Remus grinned.

"What a little devil you are…" He threw him up in the air, making him laugh, then brought him close to his chest as they went to sit down.

"Your mummy will be home soon, and wait until she sees what a marvelous little boy you've been!" Talin still just stared at Remus. Soon though, Lupin sighed and rested his head against the couch and when Talin saw he was lying down, he then leaned in and rested his head against Remus' chest. He yawned and Remus grinned.

"Are you tried too, Talin?" The baby didn't reply, of course, but rather snuggled closer to Lupin and soon fell asleep listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat, and knowing involuntarily his mother was close to being home and he would see her soon after spending a whole day apart.

**A\n: such a long absence and I've no good excuse. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Also, Talin wasn't in daycare because…well…because he wasn't ok!? I guess Lora wanted to feel the school out for her own the first day. Lol…Also, ** **Fred and George pick Lora up and her thoughts begin running rampid because she knows Remus is who she has to be around for awhile when she gets home, and I wrote something like George immediately stopped these thoughts or interfered or whatever, it made me think of a Bible verse that I really love, telling us to do things for God and not let ourselves dwell on things or worry or believe things that we know we shouldn't….I think it's a really important verse and wanted to share it with you guys, and then you can all be off to review and enjoy your Christmas weekend…(Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, by the way!) **

**2 Corinthians 10:5 (New International Version)**

**5**We demolish arguments and every pretension that sets itself up against the knowledge of God, and we take captive every thought to make it obedient to Christ

**And Katie, pm or yahoo me! I miss ya!**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


	23. I'm Here Now

"So basically what you're telling me is I'm stuck with Talin?" Lora took in a deep breath and looked pleadingly into Arthur's eyes.

"Please, Dad? Please, please, please!!!!!!!?" Arthur rolled his eyes and pushed her away playfully when she came to hug him.

"Sure, I'll be your personal baby sitter again, but this is the last time!" Just then Bill walked into the house and to the fridge to grab a drink while adding: "Yea, Dad. You said that same sentence 4 times already…When is the real 'last time'?" Arthur smacked his son on the head and glared at him.

"Bill! I'm serious this time, come on now! Lora, you need to keep your son with you more often than you do. I know you didn't choose to get pregnant with him but he's still your responsibility and this really is the last time." Lora nodded and stood on tip-toe to kiss Arthur's cheek.

"Thank-you, Daddy!" She yelled before running upstairs with Maeve. Like her friend, Maeve's daughter was at home also. In her case, it was with her mother. Bill took a seat at the table as did Arthur and after a moment Remus came into the kitchen holding a sandwhich. Arthur did a double take as Remus sat down and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wh, what are you still doing here!?"

"Me!? What you don't want me here!? I told you I'm going home at 8, it's only 7!!!" Remus stared at Arthur defensively, furrowing his eyebrows also.

"Are you ok?" He ventured as Bill snorted into his cup. Arthur then shot his son an angry glare.

"Who asked you into the conversation!? Hmm!?" Bill retreated, grabbing his cup and standing.

"No one, especially since I'm not liked here anymore! Hem! I will be going now!" Bill then walked out, his nose playfully in the air and Remus laughed heartily before immediately adopting a sorrowful and stony expression.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Mhmm."

* * *

Lora laughed as Maeve gathered a clump of paper towels and threw them to the floor.

"I love how you're laughing, Lora!!!!! Help me! Your floor Is going to be totally stained and I'm going to be murdered! I'll never be allowed at your house again all because I spilled nail polish and you laughed!" Lora chuckled before falling to her knees to help her friend.

"Maeve, it's fine…My mum will just use a simple household char-" At this, Lora immediately stopped and took in deep breath. "-A simple char…ming….charming household cleaner! Absolutely charming, it cleans everything!" She smiled and nodded, assuring herself this was truth and assuring Maeve it was truth. Maeve furrowed her eyebrows but shook it off and nodded, standing and wiping off her knees. There was no need to wipe of pants because she was wearing a pair of the shortest shorts Lora had ever seen in her life.

"Alright then, I cleaned it up enough. Your mother can just spruce it up with that charming household cleaner you said she uses." Lora nodded and bit her lip.

"It might not be cleaned for awhile…" Maeve stared at her and asked softly: "Why? Where's your mother?" Lora took in a deep breath and looked up at her, tears filling her eyes, but not falling.

"My Mum hasn't been home for awhile…She had a baby a few weeks ago and there were some complications and…" Lora looked around at her messy room and smiled slightly. "As you can tell she hasn't lent her cleaning hand in awhile." Lora chuckled and Maeve nodded before crossing the room in one swift motion and hugging her friend tight.

"It's alright. I remember when I had Mae, I was laid up for awhile and my Mum was worried about me….she'll be home before you know it though, right? Won't she be home soon?"

"I don't know…My Dad didn't tell us…" Lora furrowed her eyebrows. "As a matter of fact," she opened her door and gestured for Maeve to follow her downstairs. "He was supposed to tell us today."

* * *

"Dad!! Dad!!! DAD!!!!!!!"

"What!? what is it!?" Arthur asked as he levitated his sandwhich and two drinks over to the couch where Remus sat waiting for him.

"Maeve and I came down, to wanted to ask you someth-" Immediately Remus jumped and ran in front of Arthur and his levitating tray, spilling over the drinks and pushing the sandwhich into his friend's chest.

"REMUS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU INSANE!???" Remus shook his head and whispered something in Arthur's ear. Immediately, realization dawned on the red head and he nodded before going about helping Remus clean up the mess and replying: "Yea, Lora, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering when Mum is going to be home…" Arthur smiled knowingly.

"Well, I have to go visit her in a few minutes actually, I'll…Well, I'll find out then." Lora got the feeling he was holding something back from her, but shrugged it off and turned to go back upstairs with Maeve.

"Alright, thanks Dad."

"No problem, honey." He replied, turning back to Remus and sopping up the remainder of the juice with a towel Remus had brought in from the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, Lora, your hair looks gorgeous." Lora smiled, running her hand through her curly hair. The bouncy, blonde curls flowed beautifully down her shoulders and back and Maeve squealed in delight as she stuffed away her hair curler.

"Maeve, I have to tell you: I never thought you'd be able to curl my poker-straight hair but it looks awesome…I absolutely love it! It looks so nice!" Maeve grinned as they looked in the mirror together.

"Yes, now you have pretty blonde curls to match how pretty you are in the first place." Maeve replied, hoping this was a subtle yet profound way of telling Lora how pretty she was, and getting her past the stage of not wanting to be called pretty but not pushing her.

This hope though, was quickly shot down, and Maeve immediately set about justifying herself.

"Lora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I-…Just, I….I uhm, ahh…" She bit her lip, screwing up her face in concentration, and beginning to pace the room as Lora sat, still staring at her face in the mirror. As Maeve's words echoed in her mind, so did Molly's from what seemed like ages ago…..

_"No you don't...I'm sorry but you don't and I don't want you too....no one should go through that..."_

_"Dear, I know, I meant, I understand your need to keep it for now...I'm here if you need me...in the meantime," she turned her to the mirror. "Look how beautiful you look." Lora looked at her reflection for a moment, the tore violently at her braid and face. Molly grabbed her hands and pulled them down to her side, holding them there lovingly but firmly, she then spoke softly, "Lora, what's wrong? Don't hurt yourself like that...please?"_

_"But I want to." she said, fingering her bleeding lip and then looking at the blood. She reached her hand to the top on her forehead where a small amount of blood was slowly forming._

_"I want to be ugly...so no man touches me ever again." Molly smiled sadly and wanted so badly for the life of the mother in her to embrace her, but she didn't want to._

_"Lorelei...you don't mean that."_

_"YES I DO! I don't want to be near any boy or man again...ever again. I don't trust them or am comfortable with them so please stop telling me how I feel!?" She begged sobbing, and throwing herself back down on her bed. She was shaking violently and Molly hugged her close._

As Lora came out of her memory, she looked over at Maeve who was standing near her bed looking worried. Lora stood and walked over to Maeve.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Lora said softly, sighing and flopping down on her bed. Maeve then sat down beside her.

"Well, I shouldn't bring up things like that.."

"Things like what?" Lora smiled. "It's a sleepover…just _girls. _We're supposed to feel pretty and do each other's hair…and I'm sorry I mad you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable I just felt bad…I wanted you to realize that the pretty you've been called by…whoever did this to you….it wasn't the pretty I mean. That was so fake, and so wrong…I…hang on." She made her stand up now and led her back to sit in front of the mirror.

"Their pretty was a temporary pretty…a spur of the moment while….while this whole thing happened, not that you aren't truly pretty but the way they backed it up was wrong and horrible and I'm so sorry but…the pretty I ment is this utterly amazing girl sitting in front of me, who has a pretty face, and pretty hair, and a beautiful smile, and a sweet, gentle spirit, and an amazing sense of humor, and an even prettier inside with perfect kindness, love, and loyalty…a pretty that doesn't last 10 minutes…a pretty that isn't tainted by true horrors or evil….or wrongdoing and fakeness…you are gorgeous, Lora. These things don't just happen to beautiful people…it's just the beautiful people that find these weak, un-assured men who for God knows do those things, for a temporary fix. It's not your fault, just as much as it isn't any other pretty girl's fault. Lora, you are such an amazing girl, and don't let what happened taint your beauty, inside or out…you're too good of a person and too amazing of a person to do anything other than break free from the hold this has on you. Lora, come on, let yourself be happy…let yourself be pretty! So what…after all you did say it's a sleepover…no boys and no rules…" Lora grinned and nodded, hugging Maeve tight. After a moment though, Maeve repeated: "Lora, thankyou so much for being my friend…I don't," she looked at her feet and took in a deep breath. "I don't have many friends…because I feel like I can't be honest with many people." Lora furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because I'm so out-there and always joking about things, no one can ever take me seriously. I've never had a talk like this with someone…" Lora smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you can talk to me…I feel like I can already trust you too." Maeve grinned.

"Well then seems I have some morals."Lora chuckled and stood, walking over to her cabinet.

"That you do. Hey, uhm, what's your boyfriend's name? Mae's dad…"

"Dylan. Why?"

"He's friends with a, friends with Todd, right?" Maeve furrowed her eyebrows and smiled knowingly before walking over near Lora.

"Yessssssssss……Whyyyyyyyyyy?" Lora blushed, taking out a book she'd been talking to Maeve about all day and sitting beside her.

"No reason, I was just wondering…I wanted to uhm, get to know who everyone's friends with and familiarize myself with everything that's going on and-"

"-Bull! You like him! You like Todd!!!!!!!"

"I do not!!!!" Lora yelled defensively.

"Yes you do, yes you do, yes you do!!!! Haha, I knew it! And who's' to say you're wrong?! I mean he's gorgeous!" Maeve and Lora both fell back on the bed laughing and after a moment Lora turned over onto her stomach.

"Well, gorgeous is one part of liking someone…I want to get to know him too."

Before Maeve could reply though, Lora's door opened and a red-head woman interrupted the conversation quickly.

""Smart move, Lora, considering when looks failed your father I had personality to fall back on!" Lora jumped up off her bed now and ran to her mother, embracing her tight and letting out the tears she had been holding close to earlier.

"I missed you, Mum." Lora mumbled into Molly's chest, but she just smiled, patting her daughter's back. Peeling her off of her after a few moments, and coming to sit beside Lora and Maeve she grinned.

"Well enough of 'missing me,' I'm here now, so might as well introduce me to your new friend and let me in on who you both were talking about." Lora nodded and blushed.

**A\n: I loved writing this, and I'm already excited to write a new chapter, but I need ideas. So, that's your cue my two bffs in Germany….Send me ideas!!!! **** Everyone, review and give suggestions….what should be in next chapter? **

**God Bless, and Happy Early New Years!**

**Sarah**


	24. Finality

"Miss Lora, spill it, come on! I want in on this new crush too." Molly grinned, leaning on her elbows and smiling up at her daughter. Maeve was beside her in the same position and Lora stood before both of them, arms crossed and biting her lip.

"Well, I-"

"-Well? Come on, Lora!!!! You know how much you like T-"

"-Don't say it." Lora warned, and Molly grinned.

"-T-"

"Maeve….!"

"-To-"

"NO!"

"TODD!!!!!!!!" Maeve rolled off the bed and away from Lora before she could run after her. Molly chuckled and watched them collide and fall onto the bed together, grinning but tickling each other and yelling. Lora covered Maeve's mouth then and turned to her mother.

"She's lying!"

"Well, noting your beet-red face, Lora, I'd say she was telling the truth!" Molly replied, laughing. Lora groaned and replied: "Well, I consider it lying also if you tell something you were," she turned to Maeve, "SWORN TO SECRECY NOT TO TELL!" Maeve chuckled as Lora moved her hand from her mouth, preventing any further speech from her friend.

"Lora, well, you never really made me swear to not tell…it was more mutual and secretive, except I still never agreed, haha!" Lora rolled her eyes and came to sit with her mother and Maeve on the bed before sighing and beginning the explanation to her Molly.

"Todd is Maeve's baby's father's friend…Her boyfriend's friend." Molly turned to Maeve.

"You have a baby too?" Maeve's eyes lit up, like

always when anyone asked her about her daughter.….she loved her so much and took so much pride in taking care of her even though she was so young.

"Yes, mam, I do…I have a daughter; her name's Mae so it matches with my name: Maeve." Molly smiled, a forced smile but still a smile , and replied: "Well, that's a beautiful name, as is yours."

"Well, thank-you. My mother thought so also when I told her I wanted to name her after me."

"She must be very proud of you….other than how young you are you seem as though you have everything together….then again, I don't know the whole story so correct me if I'm wrong." Maeve smiled.

"No, no, it's fine, really. I do have a lot of it together but my mum helps me tremendously…I'm a big social person and always partying so I'm out a lot…my mum helps a lot with Mae so I can't take all the credit." Molly turned to Lora and looked at her pointedly; Lora blushed scarlet then as Molly began: "Hmm, maybe you could really learn something from Maeve, Lora, seeing as at least she realizes her parents fend for and love her child…and takes care of it, and changes it, and feeds it, etc." Molly smirked but Lora took in a deep breath and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Mum." Molly sighed and put her arms out to her daughter.

"C'mere, Lora. You know I was just joking…C'mere…" Lora walked over to her mother and embraced her before turning back to Maeve.

"Hey, speaking of taking care of kids do you want to meet my new sister?" Lora turned to her mother, making sure that it was alright and Molly nodded as the three of them stood and walked downstairs to meet the rest of the family in greeting their newest member.

Once downstairs, Lora and Maeve immediately came to stand in front of Arthur, who was holding Lillian tight on his chest while talking to Remus, Bill, Charlie, The twins, Ron, and Ginny. Molly smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck from behind.

"Can I have the baby or is Daddy holding her hostage?" Arthur smirked and shook his head as Molly came into his view in front of him and held out her hands to take her daughter as Lora and Maeve stepped away. She looked over at them and shook her head.

"No girls, it's fine…Come here," she replied, jerking her head toward the couch. "You can take turns holding her if you want…." The girls' faces lit and they immediately followed Molly to the couch, sitting beside her.

* * *

Later that night, as she looked down on her baby, Molly thought she would've felt comfort and finality; being home with her new little girl and having her family together….but she instead felt finality in a different way…in two _very _different ways. For one, she felt like they were completely excluding Percy from their family, and in saying things were "finally back to normal," it felt like they were actually forgetting about him….like his absence from their family circle, was also final.

On another note, the second reason she felt finality was that not only was she excluding one child and welcoming another….but she'd never bring home another baby again. No more pregnancy tests, no more labor pains, no more rushing to St. Mungos, no more of Arthur holding her while she pushed, no more hearing: "It's a boy! Or, it's a girl!" and most certainly, (and, most impactful for Molly), no more bringing one of their newest additions home to their family….

She only had one more chance for diapers, and first words, and sitting up late at night with her and Arthur's little blessing, and one more chance to be a Mum in every aspect to a small baby, then toddler, then child….to teen and then, most painfully, to adult.

Now, she fought back remorseful tears.

Why hadn't she told them no to the Hysterectomy? Why couldn't she have told them let her be and help her child? At least she would've died a woman…

At least she wouldn't have had to live with the guilt…how could she be enough for her husband? Or her child? How could he be a good Mummy when she wasn't any longer a _mother _and how could she be a good wife when she was no longer a _woman?_....

She for sure didn't know how….and her heart was breaking so much, she didn't care to either.

**A\n: please review…I'm sorry it's taken me so long….hope you all have a happy Monday tomorrow!!!!**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


	25. Broken Friendship

**A\n: two chapters in two days!!! Woohoo!!!!!!! Lol, please review. Any ideas are welcome….Andrea, thank you so much for all of yours. FYI tell Mi hers are welcome too and her little friends….lol**

**God Bless and Enjoy!!!**

**Sarah**

As Arthur sat with Remus in the living room staring at the orange, crackling fire, his thoughts wandered from the calm, safe room to those of his wife and her present condition. How would he ever be able to assure her she was still beautiful? Still an amazing mother? And still woman enough for him? He rubbed his temples in frustration and then let out a deep breath.

"Arthur?" Remus asked after taking a swig of his Firewhiskey.

"Hmm….What?"

Remus sighed.

"You don't really seem to be on the same page as me right now, Art. When you space out you do so dreadfully; it's very noticeable….so, what's wrong?" Arthur stared through Remus for a few moments; his eyes unfocused and moist, then he blinked and replied: "It's really nothing." He took the empty Firewhiskey cups and the food tray and began walking into the kitchen. But, when Remus stood, he slowed, and the words that came out of the younger man's mouth next made Arthur stiffen and freeze completely.

"You're upset about Molly, aren't you? Worried about her falling into a depression? Worried about her anger? Grief? Worried about Lillian? What is it, Art?...Something's not right with you." Remus either expected him to answer, or not.

He also expected him to either lash out on him or succumb to silence.

He had NOT expected him to cry….

"Remus," he pressed; his voice and body shaking. "What am I supposed to do?" He whispered helplessly. Remus took a step forward, intent on replying, but backed away quickly as Arthur's sadness and confusion turned to rage. Smashing the plates and glasses against the wall, he turned to Remus and glared at him: "WHY'RE YOU ACTING SO COMPASSIONATE WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING!?! NOTHINGGG!!!!!!" he bellowed. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT A WIFE IN NEED, ONE WHO'S BORE CHILDREN AND IS NOW HURTING MORE THAN EVER! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT RAISING KIDS, NOTHING ABOUT BEING A HUSBAND, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY NOTHING ABOUT LOVE IN THE SLIGHTEST BECAUSE YOUR TOO THICK-HEADED TOO GIVE INTO SOMEONE WHO REALLY LOVES YOU!!!! AND YOU'RE THE ONE GIVING ME THE ADVICE!!!??? YOU HYPOCRIT!" he spat before turning back to the kitchen. Remus though, was quicker. He pulled Arthur by the back of his cloak and whirled him around, slapping him hard in the face and pushing him against the wall. Though Remus was younger than Arthur, they had the same strength, Remus, if not, a bit more. For not only did he make sure he never lost his strength and therefore worked out a lot with Sirius for binding time also, but he was quite angry and the wolf in him was pushing against every fiber in his being, wanting to be set loose quickly and viciously. Full moon was quickly approaching… His friend didn't understand, number one, and now he was taking it out on him….and who was he to be speaking on behalf of Remus' problems, friend or not? He didn't understand or know all the circumstances, so he might as well have left it alone…

"Arthur," Remus pressed out through clenched teeth. "Arthur, if you want to break ten years of friendship then so be it, but don't you dare speak of my problems when you don't specifically know what's going on since you haven't been involved, and when you clearly have your own issues to sort out. Maybe, with a war heating up it would've been wise not to choose to have another child in the first place! I see your eyes, you're thinking that was so cruel, hmm? Well take a look at what you just told me!" Now, whether from the anger, sadness, or both, Remus' eyes swelled with unshed tears and un-told agony. "You think I don't want to fall in love!? You think I don't want children?! Someone to console me and I, likewise! Someone to take care of…a little child I have to show I did SOMETHING right???!!!! Well listen here, you, your eight kids, and your wife can have a happy life together. Ask the Order, ask your other friends….ask your kids even, for help. But don't come crying to me because I've been on both cheeks too many times, Arthur, and I will not be stabbed in the back by you!" Remus shoved him against the wall once more then let go before grabbing his cloak and apparating.

By this time, everyone had come to downstairs to see what the ruckus was, and upon seeing Remus apparate, a sudden knowing look seeped into Lora's eyes and she grabbed her coat before running out the door. The Weasley kids stared at their father, (Bill and Charlie walking over to him), and Molly then followed holding Liillian. They sat beside him as he took a seat on the couch and the twins, Ron, and Ginny crept back upstairs…

Maeve, unfortunately, was left standing there…

She did, of course now, have questions…but for starters she'd like to know what she was supposed to do now….


	26. Last Security

Lora had known for sure where Remus had apparated to when she saw the look on his face and the tears welling up in his eyes. He had told her, (while they had been home alone together and got into a conversation about where their "safe place" was), that whenever he was upset he went to an old shack Sirius and he used to hang out in. Remus missed Sirius terribly, and had let go of some of the pain in telling Lora about it. Lora had seen the same look now that he'd had in his eyes while telling her about his deceased, beloved friend. Lora sighed as she walked down the street, pulling her coat tighter around her and crossing her arms. The shack was about five minutes away and up a small, but dark hill, seeing as it was now around 8 P.M. Lora took in a deep breath as she walked up the hill now. She looked up ahead and saw no lights on, but indeed a small, run-down shack. Once she got to the top of the hill, she walked quietly up the worn, decipitated lane. The shack was very old and crooked, and Lora was intrigued by it. Gently, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Then she closed the door quietly behind her.

"Remus? Remus, it's me: Lora." She whispered, beginning to walk around.

"Remus, please come out? I'm sorry about my Dad...He doesn't even know anything he's talking about right now but," she took in a deep breath. "I heard you yelling too...Being his friend I thought you'd be the only one that would listen to him...Erm, besides Mum who's obviously...well, incapable....But what's wrong with you now? Why did you freak out?" Still, there was silence, and after a few moments Lora groaned angrily.

"Look, I'm really putting myself out there by coming here! I've grown in 5 minutes more than I have in 5 years! Really, it takes alot for me to come here and talk to you alone in a small, dark shack when mere hours ago I didn't even want to be in the same _house _alone with you! So, at least have the _decency _to acknowledge me!"

"You're talking to the wrong person about decency, Lora." Remus replied, standing from a squashy, old armchair he'd been sitting in with his back to Lora. As he stared at her now, (both only seeing a little of each other due to it being so dim), Lora would've thought she'd be afraid of Remus; Uncomfortable or shy...But she was fierce, prepared, and felt safe. She was strong, and sure...Something she never thought she'd feel.

"And why is that?" She asked, her voice strong yet curious.

"Because I have no decency. I have more problems then your father so I dumped them all on him in HIS time of need. I just never have anyone to talk to...Maybe my time of help will come one day....When I'm dead." He muttered.

"That's not true!" Lora yelled, stepping closer to him. "It's not help that will come because God gives us help in different forms every single day...It's realization that you're waiting for and it will come, Remus....If you open your mind to it."

"Realization?"

"Yes. Realization that you ARE a good person; That you wouldn't hurt anyone....That you're a kind-hearted person and that you mean something to this world. Remus, stop wallowing in all of this crap!!! Do you think that I had reason enough, (more than you), to wallow and complain and whine!? Sure I did! I could've wemt up to everyone after they told me their problems and said, 'oh, well, look what happen to me.' I could've broke down crying countless times in public, in normal conversation and played the pity card! I could've went on and on about how I'd never recover...That it was too traumatizing and too horrible....But I didn't. Remus, there is a reason you are a werewolf. If you don't believe there's a reason then you might as well go on with your life how it is now because you'll never get anywhere. It's like people who say they don't believe in God but they do in fate...Remus, you believe in circumstances but not better reasons....in life but not living. It goes hand in hand. God would NOT have given us life if we weren't supposed to live it, and we wouldn't have circumstances to endure if HE didn't have REASONS!"

Remus stood there a moment gazing at the girl, his eyes un-blinking and seemingly unseeing....But then he blinked and shook his head, clearing his mind of all the thoughts running threw it, and then he apparated.

Lora sighed and ran out the door of the shack back to the Burrow.

'Not again," she thought to herself bitterly.

* * *

After running into the house, Lora slammed the door shut behind her and glared at Bill as he helped her take her coat off.

"Where is he?! Where is he??!!!! If he didn't come back here I'll kill him." Bill grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her close.

"Lora...Oh, Lora." Lora furrowed her eyebrows and pulled away from Bill.

"What's wrong? I-"

"You're ok....You're ok." Bill had tears in his wife but wiped at them frusteratedly and sighed, wiping his palms on his worn jeans.

"Merlin, Lora, don't ever do that again...How could you go into a situation that was so unsafe, you know that it's so soon!"

For the first time since running back into her home, Lora noted no one but Bill and her were in the living room now, and then she turned back to him and asked fiercely: "WHAT'S SO SOON!!?"

Then, she heard the loud, pitiful howl come from the woods, and realization dawned on her. How could she have forgotten?....By putting herself into harm's way like that....Being so oblivious....Well, it had been the first time since her rape she felt strong and secure....and it could very well have been her last.

**A\n: Well, I REALLY wanted to end there but since I still wanna write I'll do another chapter really soon, but I thought that was effective lol....I liked this chapter. I did my best to show how God has a plan for everything even if we were talking about werewolves..Ah well, that's what using the gifts HE's given us for HIS glory is all about.....lol. Anywho, hope you enjoyed and please review. :) **

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


	27. Woman Enough For Him

"It's dangerous out there."

The fire crackled in the fireplace; bright yellow-orange flames kept Lora and Arthur warm. Lora sighed and curled up tighter with her pillow on the couch. Arthur sipped his tea quietly as she replied: "Yes, but....Isn't it safe if you know the person?"

"No. Not in the slightest. It makes no difference. Werewolves, like dementors, don't distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way."

"Well, someone has to protect Remus. He's especially depressed tonight....Especially rageful...."

Arthur sighed now and smiled slightly.

"He'll be fine...He's had times that were worse."

Lora nodded numbly and sank back into her thoughts and further into the couch. For awhile, they were silent. But soon, Molly came out in her nightrobe, holding Lillian, and a burning candle in a small bowl. Wax covered the inside and the candle sat in the middle of it all, short and chubby. She set it down on the table and then held Lillian with both arms, coming to sit beside Lora. Lora smiled slightly and moved over some. As she moved her pillow and blanket around, she freed her arms and moved to take Lillian from Molly. Her sister's eyes opened wide for a moment, but then they slowly began to close, (what seemed like a centimeter at a time,) until eventually she fell back into sleep. Molly looked over at her daughters lovingly and then moved her attention to her husband.

"Arthur, do you work tomorrow?" She all but whispered. Arthur caught her eyes for a moment and regretfully nodded.

"I'm still on leave for Lillian, but they're short employees."

Molly nodded. She had known Arthur having to work was a possibility even though he was supposed to be home for their newborn.

"Sorry, love. I tried to get out of it."

Molly smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright, Arthur....I'll just have to put Lillian down later in hopes she doesn't wake up during the night...You help tremendously with that." She looked up at him through the wave of gorgeous red hair that was covering her face just slightly and grinned. Arthur blushed and cleared his throat, nodding.

"Well, thank-you....You've always had a knack for it too though.."

"Ohhhh, not as good as you, Arthur....Never." They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments but then pulled away. As their eyes both wondered to Lora though they sighed and Molly turned to face her daughter more.

"Lora," she whispered, moving her hand to rest on the girl's shoulder. She shook her. "Lora." Lora then turned to face Molly instead of looking out the window, searching the forest with her eyes for Remus, and then looked down at her baby sister, asleep in her arms. Molly smiled and added: "Sweetheart, Remus will be done soon...Back to his normal self by morning....Why don't you go get some sleep?" Lora yawned and shook her head but Molly stood and took Lillian from her.

"No, let me say that again...You ARE going to sleep...I won't have this non-sense when you can clearly see you're tired..." Lora sighed and grabbed her pillow and blanket, hugged Arthur and followed Molly upstairs. After telling her mother goodnight, and closing her bedroom door though, she sunk down to the floor, and took up her vigil of staring out the window there.

* * *

Molly hummed to Lillian as she walked into her daughter's bedroom. The baby was half asleep yet still awake enough to start crying at random moments when Molly moved the wrong way or stepped on a creaking stair. She had forgotten so much what it was like to have a child depend on her..To have a little baby for which she had to do everything. As quickly as that thought came, though, another thought took it's place: The knowing that this was the last time a baby would depend on her...As a mother, anyway. There would be no more carrying a baby in her womb for nine or so months, no more birthing it and taking it home, no more growing it up, teaching it everything he or she needed to know about the world.....no more letting go....No more nuturing....How could she call herself a woman if she could no longer, (after Lillian was old enough to care for herself,) fulfill these duties? Tears sprang to Molly's eyes and she looked down at her daughter. Seeing that she was finally asleep, she leaned over her crib and laid Lillian in it, against two pillows so she didn't feel the change. Molly stood there for a few moments, making sure she didn't awake and that she didn't strangle herself as she stirred to again get comfortable, and then she sighed and moved to leave the room. As averted her eyes from her daughter thought, and to what she thought would be the half-open door of Lillian's bedroom, she met her husband's eyes. They were warm and loving, and it took Molly everything she had not to fall into his arms sobbing, begging him to give her the time back...To make the descision she and he had had to when she had been in the hospital. Begging him to tell her she was still a woman....Still good enough for her baby...

But he wouldn't understand...And she couldn't be bothered with telling him....

"Lillian's asleep...Finally." She faked a smile and sighed, squeezing her husband's hand and hugging him before walking past him, hoping to get to their bedroom before he could note the tears in her eyes.

But he did.

Grabbing her by the wrist gingerly and turning her with his other hand he laid both hands on either of her shoulders and his eyes bore into her's.

"Molly, why're you crying?"

"I dunno...Postpardum, I guess I...I'm not upset or anything."

Arthur shook his head.

"You had that with all our children....Your eyes are different this time...You're really upset...Why?"

She looked down at her feet and took in a deep breath. Looking back up at him, she smiled.

"Arthur, nothing." She smiled again, falsely assuring, and again turned to leave. Now, he turned her with more force, back to him.

"Molly, what aren't you telling me? Why were you crying? Please?"

She saw how helpless he was....How desperate for answers...She could tell he understood half but tried too hard to understand the rest and didn't want to mention it....She would have to tell him...But she wasn't ready....What would he tell her that she shouldn't already be assuring herself? That she's woman enough for their child? that she can care for it irreguardless? That she was a fantastic mother to her other children and would be for this one too?....Molly looked deeply into his eyes...Maybe what she was more worried about...Was being woman enough for him.


	28. A Friend's Tough Love

"I hate seeing your face stained with tears," Arthur began. "Can you tell me why you were crying?"

Silence fell over them and after awhile, he added: "Love...Please tell me. I want to know. Is it something I did, dear? Is it about the children?"

Still, she didn't reply.

"Molly, _please_." He was desperate now and looked deeply into her eyes with his pleading ones. He took her hand in his and squeezed it before adding quietly: "Tell me, Molly...Molly, please tell me...Let me fix whatever's wrong."

"You can't fix anything." Molly finally replied. "There's nothing you can do." She looked down at his feet and he kissed her head.

"Well, still, tell me what's wrong so we can work through it together."

Molly took in a deep, shuttering breath and replied: "why would you want to do anything with me anymore? I'm no woman now."

Now, it dawned on him, and Arthur could kick himself for not knowing this was the reason behind her tears....Behind her hidden grief.

"Molly," he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. "I told you, you _are _still a woman. You're my wife, and you're a mother. You're a fantastic mother and you can't deny that."

"I just did." She replied. Arthur opened his mouth to speak against her sudden sarcasm and her obvious sadness and distress, but before he could she had turned from her, ripped her hand from his grasp and ran to their bedroom. Closing, and locking the door, she sat on the other side of it and cried.

"You didn't have to _come_ all the way over here. I just meant talk to her through floo or something."

Poppy smiled.

"Arthur, Molly is one of my closest friends. She needs me, so I'm here. Where is she now?"

"She's in our room." He whispered, running a hand up his face and to his thinning, red hair.

"Alright." Poppy replied softly, squeezing his shoulder and sending him a re-assuring smile before walking up the stairs to find Molly.

Arthur stood there for a moment, alone, until he heard two pairs of footsteps entering the kitchen. He looked up from where he had been staring at his feet and met the eyes of his eldest son and his daughter.

"Hey, Bill. Ginny, what're you doing up?"

"No, 'Hey, Ginny?' What kind of family is this?" She asked, grabbing a piece of toast of the counter and butter out of the fridge.

"Hello, Ginny." Arthur replied, sighing as they all took a seat at the table.

"Poppy just went up to talk to your mother." Arthur spoke quietly, adressing Bill more than Ginny. Bill nodded and looked down at his coffee.

"That's good. Poppy was always a kind woman...She'll be able to get Mum to talk to her....Does Mum know she had the same thing?"

Arthur sent him a "watch it" look, since Bill was the only child that knew about Molly's hysterectomy.

"I mean both of their births were so dfficult."

Ginny had been paying no attention before, but now she lifted her head and looked from her brother, to her father.

"Madam Pomfrey has a child?"

Arthur shook his head sadly.

"She _had _a son...He passed away shortly after he was born..." Then, he turned to Bill. "And yes, Billy, She knows. She was there when Johnathan was born."

"Molly?" Poppy knocked on the bedroom door softly, and after a moment she heard someone walk towards the door. Molly opened it a crack, and seeing it was Poppy she opened it all the way. She had a rag bunched up in her hands and her hair was pulled back in a lose, messy bun. Poppy saw she had interupted her washing her face but could also see what she was washing it of. Tears continued to fall down Molly's cheeks, rolling off to her neck, and shirt-front. Poppy embraced Molly tightly then and whispered softly for her to sit down, and they both took up the bottom of the bed Molly shared with her husband.

"Molly, you need to pull yourself together."

Molly looked up at Poppy and stared at her. She hadn't been expecting this sudden tough love.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Poppy whispered. "You have a newborn baby you need to pull it together for, children who are grown and almost grown but still need you, an adopted daughter, and a husband who loves you more than anything."

Molly didn't reply, just looked down at her skirt. She messed with the ends of it, and her tears now fell onto her skirt's blue, worn out fabric instead of her shirt.

"Poppy, I can't. Why do they need me to care for them when I have nothing to give them anymore? My scolding, my protectiveness, my everything came from me being a woman...I-"

"It most certainly did not and does not. Molly, I felt the same way when I had my surgery, after John was born...But you don't get any of that from organs God gave you...You get those things straight from God himself..." She sighed. "Listen, Molly. You're my best friend, and I don't want to see you like this. You did the same for me when I was in this state and now I'm going to do it for you." She stood then and pulled Molly up with her. Grabbing the light, pink rag out of Molly's hands and then looking up into her eyes, she added: "Pull yourself together, or I'll do it for you. Get some food ready for your husband, check on your children and make sure they're asleep, and please handle the wolf that is curled up in a ball in your back yard howling at the moon and Lora's window."

Molly hadn't smiled in a long time, but at that moment she did and as more tears rolled down her cheeks she hugged Poppy close.

"I'm so scared...What if I'm not enough for them?"

"You will be enough, Molly." She looked deeply into her friend's eyes, and then grabbed her shoulders tight. "You have _always been enough." _

The next morning Molly came downstairs to find Bill, Fred, George, and Ginny sitting on the left side of the kitchen table. Arthur was sitting at the head of the table, and Lora and Remus were sitting in the living room with Talin. Molly shifted Lillian from one arm to the other and sighed.

"Goodmorning." She said softly, but loud enough so everyone could hear her.

A variety of "goodmorning", "morning," "morning, Molly", and "goodmorning, Mum." were called back to her and she smiled. Walking into the kitchen, she handed Lillian to Arthur and turned the stove on with a flick of her wand. After gathering the eggs, bacon, sausage, bisquits, and waffles, she turned to look at Remus. His face had new gashes, but not as bad as other times Molly had seen him. He stood and asked if she needed help with anything as he walked into the kitchen, and then is when she saw he was limping. Immediately she said no, and scolded him for standing on a hurt leg. Smiling slightly and limping back to the couch, he rolled his eyes and grabbed Talin from Lora again. He had no cuts or bruises on his chest this time around, so resting the child on his upper body was no problem. After a little while of cooking, Molly put all of the burners and pans on low, and walked into the living room.

"What did you put on that wound, Remus?" She crossed her arms and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Just the gauze." He replied, half-heartedly. "S'all I ever do."

"No wonder it _always _hurts! You need cream on it and you need to disinifect it."

He stared at her and shook his head.

"No. Really, it's ok, Molly. Go finish breakfast for your family."

She shook her head and knelt beside him. Asking Lora to go get a few things out of her medicine cabinet, she looked into Remus' eyes.

"Well, right now I'm tending to my family's wounds."

"What about your own?" He asked, almost inaduibly.

"A mother always manages." She replied, smiling up at him.

**A\n: "A mother always manages," is a line a friend of our family said to me about an hour ago. She means the world to me, and God works in amazing ways because I didn't even mean to fit it in the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. A new one will be up within the rest of the week\beginning of the weekend, and I hope for it to be longer than this. **

**Thanks for all the support guys.**

**Andrea, hope you enjoyed, and that it met your standards...Seeing as, I've never really used Poppy before.**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**


	29. Pity

**A\n: I don't really feel like this chapter is too good, but I hope you guys can tell me otherwise. Read and review, please.**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

He saw the blood dripping onto the pillow, and wished she could. How would he ever show her he was being honest? That he had been under the influence of Bellatrix's curse when he had raped her? She would never believe him...Never realize he was telling her the complete truth, until he was dead. But by then, it would be too late...By then he would never be able to make it right with her, or his son. He realized then what he had to do. Standing, and grabbing his cloak, he apparated to the Burrow.

WwWwWwW

He knocked on the door hard, hoping they would let him in quick. It was so cold and he felt so weak tonight... As he was looking up at the house though, and the sky, the door opened and he was suddenly face to face with Remus Lupin. David tried smiling, but couldn't hold it for long.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked angrily, gripping the doorknob. "Did Greyback send you?"

"No. I sent myself, Lupin. I want to see my...I want to see Lora, and my son."

"Well, they're unavailable at the moment.."

"Where...Would...They...Be...OTHER THAN HERE? She has to be available for at least a moment. I want to see my child...A father's dying wish, Lupin."

"A father's dying wish before he gets what he deserves? Sounds a bit cliche' to me."

"I'm warning you, Lupin, let me see Lora and Talin."

"Hmm...NO! Goodbye!" He slammed the door, but David grabbed it with both hands, stopping it from closing.

"Leave this house!" Remus all but growled his next words. The wolf stirred inside him...The moon had only been a night ago, and he was still yearning to more prey.

"Not before I see Lora and Talin."

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Don't tell me," he pulled out his wand. "Show me." He ran out behind the reeds around the Burrow and Remus dashed after him.

WwWwWwWwW

"Remus? Who was at the door?" Molly called from the living room. She hated that he wasn't answering her. Arthur was pulling a late shift at the Ministry, as was Bill, and Charlie and Percy had decided to go down to the old lake they used to visit as children...She was home alone with the younger kids, and she felt so weak. Remus was her only hope for feeling strength in her own home...Now he wasn't answering her, she feared the worst. She stood and laid Lillian in her crib, walking to the front door. It was closed and locked and she furrowed her eyebrows before unlatching it and opening it to look out onto the spacious grounds surronding her home.

"Remus?" she called out again, and still no answer. She sighed and walked outside, closing the door again but not bothering to lock it. She pulled out her wand and followed the footprints to the back of the house. There was no noise...no sign of people...

Nothing.

Molly looked out onto the swamp for awhile, and then past that to the night sky...

It happened before she knew it. Remus knocked her aside angrily, pushing her to the ground. He fell on top of her and didn't move, shouting out curses at David as much as he could.

"CRUCI-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

David's wand flew from his grasp and in one swift motion, Remus lept to his feet and pulled Molly up with him. He grabbed her hand and ran back to the front of the house, taking David's wand with him.

"Go inside, Molly, GO! GO NOW!"

Molly shook her head.

"No, Remus, no. The kids are inside, we have to hold him off!"

"WE have to do nothing...I could kill him, Molly...I could kill him. It was just full moon, and...if I easily kill him, I might just as easily, turn on you..please go, Molly, please. Keep your kids safe. Go in, lock the door, and watch them. I'll handle this."

Shes hesitated, and the wolf in Remus lunged forward more..

_Please, don't go. _His mind begged her. _I could die out here alone...I __**will die out here alone." **_

"Now, Molly..."

His fingers began lengthening into sharp claws, and, he handed her his wand.

"Go. It will all be over with soon."

Molly nodded, and ran to the house. David came up behind Remus, but as he turned around Remus brought his long, thick claws up and slashed them across David's face. Blood slid down to his throat and shirt.

"Remus, Remus," he moaned, trying to push him away. "Remus, don't."

Remus grabbed him by the shirt, his claws creating long lines across his chest.

"YOU...WILL...NEVER, HURT THEM AGAIN." He growled. "Never."

Pushing him down on his back against the ground, Remus' fingers turned back to normal and he pulled out his wand. After mumbling a curse David had never heard, Remus stood and watched as the weeds in the ground grew thick, and began binding themselves around David.

"If you really want to see Lora and Talin before you die, they could always come out and watch the process.

David couldn't reply; the weeds were already tight around his throat.

Remus waved his wand once more, and the hold on him released some, though still not enough for him to get away...just enough for him to breath.

"Make your choice quick...I have a friend that won't want to miss out on this...Since, I don't feel like becoming a murderer, really...And, well, if you have heart problems, sudden scares wouldn't do you well..." He leaned down to whisper his next sentence. "They wouldn't do you well, at all."

David stared up at him.

"I just wanted to see my son," he whispered.

"Pity will get you no where in life, David. Trust me. So keep that card in the deck, and try for a better hand. You're quickly running out of options...See, I get the feeling that last qish of yours won't be fullfilled...Unless, of course, Fenrir decices to play hero and come save you.."

"Save me?" He asked mortified. "Full Moon is at its peak again in an hour."

"Oh, isn't that so? I'm sure sorry about that." He whispered, taking a seat next to him on the ground.

"Don't worry," he glanced at his watch. "Arthur should be home before then."


	30. Information

**A\n: Full moon is at it's peak again, because in another story I read, the moon was full for 3 days. I think that fits in good for Remus sometimes, since he is so scared of the moon, and is usually so weak. Sorry for any confusion. Enjoy, and please review.**

David stared up at the sky as Remus sat next to him. David was completely silent, and so was Remus up until now.

"I was bitten like this, you know. I was bound to the ground with this same spell...The weeds made me feel like puking...Everything about that night makes me feel like puking."

David nodded as best he could.

"Y-yes." He pressed out, the weeds thick and tight around his neck. "I..I puke often too."

"David, when will you cut the act?" Remus looked into his eyes. "You aren't going to see your son, David. You aren't sick, and you committed a horrible crime that Lora is still paying for."

"Look, Lupin, I know I've never really gotten on well with you, but you have to believe me."

"Why?"

"Because it's fact...My medical records are at St. Mungo's if you really care that much...It is fact...completely...as is the _fact _that I was under the Imperius curse when I raped Lora...I would never ever have done to that to a child. Especially not my own step daughter."

"Well, how did you get in league with Fenrir then? How were you even in a place that Bellatrix could use you for the Death Eaters' advantage?"

"Because...S-she threatened me, like Greyback did to your Dad."

"Threatened you for what?"

"My daughter."

"Lora?"

"No..._my _daughter...My flesh a blood..."

"Well, where is she now?"

"Dead. Why do you think I've tried to see Lora? And Talin? They're in danger too, Remus. Now I've told everyone it was Bellatrix's fault I raped Lora, they're after me again...the curse is taking a quicker toll on me, and since it's going quicker, I'm not experiencing it's full advantage...If I die, it will be passed to Lora."

Remus stood quickly and un-did the charms holding David down.

"How do we stop it? Kill you before it does?"

"You can't kill me...It won't work...Only one person can kill me."

"Who?"

"Lora."

SfMSfMSfMSfM

Arthur could feel the moon taking it's toll on his body once more...He had to get home.

Meanwhile, home would be no help...

Remus was felling the changes already too, yet he was inside, sitting still, listening to David try explaining what he had just explained to him, to Lora and Molly...Talin was on his lap...When he had run downstairs with Lora, he had taken to the new man...

Lora had been moritfied, but was listening to intently to what David was saying to make a scene..

The full moon also caught her eye...

She was surprised Remus hadn't already injured David or killed him...

But she knew she couldn't play her cards...If she needed David's information he'd been no use to her dead...

But he couldn't be here when Arthur got home..

For both wolves would have an excellent feast ahead of them...

**A\n: Next chapter more intense and way longer.**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


	31. Battlefield

_She was running...Running._

_Running so fast she could feel her heart pounding all the way into her head._

_THUMP THUMP THUMP, against her skull. She was dizzy, and out of breath, running for what she felt was her life. Running from her life. Either way she was running. Running, and she knew she couldn't stop. _

_The bright, shinning, full moon in contrast to the pitch black sky it hung against played tricks on her eyes. Always she thought she could see someone running beside her, someone running past her, black smoke whisping away into the air, just missing her. _

_She kept running. Her mouth dry; her heart beating wildly inside her chest._

_She had to kill him._

_She had to. _

"DAD! DAD!" She looked around the clearing, gasping for breath. Someone grabbed her from behind, their arms wrapping tight around her, grabbing her and pulling her away. One strong, calloused hand held her arm and then lifted her onto his shoulder, and his other hand covered her mouth. She struggled against him, but releasing his hold on her the slightest bit, he held her comfortably instead of urgently and began whispering to her as he ran, his voice coming in quick, gasping breaths.

"Lora, Lora it's me. Ok, just Remus. Relax. Don't talk," he stopped short, looked around and whispered, "cover your eyes," before dashing through the thick reeds, ignoring the path. "Don't talk Lora, whatever you do don't talk...Greyback's here."

He kept running, running with the weight of her on his shoulder. She knew she wasn't supposed to be talking, but she couldn't help herself from the question that had haunted her since running out after David. He had been running from something, now it made sense. He had known Greyback was coming before Greyback did. David wanted them to follow him so they were safe...Now they had lost him. But Lora wasn't concerned for where he was, if anything Greyback could weaken him; make the kill easier for her.

She didn't want to be a murderer, even though he was as good as one. In reality, that's why she didn't want to kill him. She didn't want to be like him...Ever. Even though she believed him, she couldn't get past what he had done.

Right now, though, all she was worried about was her son.

"Remus," she whispered very quietly.

"SHHH!"

"No, Remus," she lowered her voice even more. "Where's Talin? Mum still has him, right? Mum has him?"

"Yes, your mother is-"

He heard it before he could finish.

The fire flying through the field.

The glass exploding.

Arthur screaming for his wife.

He knew it before he turned to see it.

"My son," she struggled against him but he kept his grip on her. "My son, Remus! My son, let me go!" She fell off him, breaking free of his grasp and pushing herself off the ground. Her palms were black with dirt, her knees bleeding through her jeans and grass and mud on the front of her shirt, but she ran. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her knee.

"Talin! Talin!" She yelled, coming to the front of the house. She turned and saw Molly, as she fell to her knees to embrace Talin, who was standing next to them. Arthur stood behind them protectively, looking in front of him every few seconds.

The house wasn't safe, and the clearing wasn't safe.

Her Mum and son couldn't be out here. They needed to leave; go somewhere far, far away until it was all over.

Lora ran up to Molly and Arthur, dropping to her knees beside her son. Her threw his arms around her and she fought back tears.

"Mum, Mum, go somewhere else. Anywhere. Go to Headquarters...Somewhere, I don't care. Leave, and take my son." Her voice was still shaking from shock, but it had definity in it. She said it as a command, not a suggestion. Molly nodded and Arthur held her close for a brief second, conveying all his love for her in a quick hug. Lora wondered how many times they had been in a battle together, for a hug like that, showing the most sincere love in one split moment, could only happen on a battlefield. Arthur helped her up and Molly grabbed Talin's hand. The three of them made sure no one was watching, then Molly and Talin apparated, leaving Lora to turn to Arthur.

"Dad, where's David? And Remus, we have to find Remus. I left him, back in the reeds. I," she stepped back. "No. No. I...Dad." Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at the moon, then back at her watch.

Quarter to eleven.

The moon was at it's peak.

She ran like Remus had told her too if this happened. She ran and didn't stop.

She had to find David, and hope to didn't run into one of the three wolves on the way.

She was buying herself some time.

She knew the transformation would take a few minutes.

She ran even faster, running into something solid, and hairy. Greyback was already half-way though his transformation, but his back was facing her. He turned quickly but she had already dashed behind another reed.

It was too late though, he knew her scent.

He laughed, which came out in a howl and sprinted off after her, crashing through the reeds.

"David! David! David, where are you!" She stopped and looked around, moving in a circle, keeping her eyes opened for Greyback, Arthur, or Remus.

All she could hear was howling. Skin tearing. Fangs hitting against each other in battle with another's. She heard the snarling and _THUMP_ when one fell backward against the cold, hard ground, then leaped up and jumped on the other wolf again, for they both cried out in pain, attacking one another angrily; hungrily.

She imagined it was Remus and Arthur, for Greyback was sure to be close to her.

That though kicked her back into motion and she turned to run, but ran right into someone again. She opened her mouth to scream but David clamped her mouth shut.

"Don't talk," he whispered. "He can already smell you. Don't talk."

Lora nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

They stood there a few moments before a crunching of leaves signaled that Greyback was close to them. He came to stand in front of them a moment later...

He looked down on her and pulled his claw back to attack. She nestled her head into David's chest, curling against him as best she could.

When Greyback went to swing his claw at her face, she ducked down, falling against David's feet. Fenrir's claw instead met with David's throat, ripping through the vulnerable flesh against his neck. He opened his mouth to yell, but he couldn't, blood was already pouring from the wound. He staggered backwards and fell beside Lora, bracing himself as best he could. She looked over at him, tears streaming down her cheeks now.

'He's dead...He's dead...I let Greyback attack him, it was my doing...He's dead.'

But the thought didn't soothe her. His eyes were still fluttering opened and closed, looking at her. They didn't hold anger, only sorrow.

If she would've moved. If only she would've moved and ran.

He knew he would die long before she did, and she was sorry he hadn't done something; anything different.

She was staring at her fate, as he stared at death; his eyes fluttering closed for the last time.

Greyback howled and she screamed, not knowing who she thought would hear her.

Arthur and Remus were transformed with no Wolfsbane, and Greyback was standing before her with none either.

He would kill her, she knew. It was over...It was all over.

She looked down at her chest, not wanting to stare at his menacing eyes and yellow, crooked teeth when he killed her. She was intending on closing her eyes, thinking of her son, and her Mum, and her Dad and Remus who were usually there for her, but didn't know anything now. When they transformed back to themselves, they'd find her, and think they had done it.

She couldn't let it happen, she couldn't...She-

_Silver._

It was silver.

the necklace that hung around her neck, a long, _sharp, _thick piece of silver in the form of a horn.

Bill had gotten it for her. She wasn't sure what kind of horn it was, but she didn't care.

Silver was her only hope.

She just had to get at Greyback's throat...

She stood and ripped at the chain hard.

"You want to kill me?" She asked. "Go ahead." She stared into his eyes and he did exactly what she was hoping for. He bent his head down to get closer for the kill, and she took her chance then. Pulling her hand back and holding the long piece of silver tight, she forced it into the side of his neck. Letting go as his eyes glazed over and he tripped against the reeds, falling in front of her feet, blood gushing out of his neck.

He was dead.

The silver and blow to his neck had done it; Now all she had to worry about was where her father and Remus were.

Just as the thought entered her mind, she turned to see a wolf, much like Remus but with red hair instead of grey and brown, kneeling against the reeds. She looked into her Dad's eyes, knowing she couldn't get away now...

But she didn't have to. Something was different about him...Almost calm.

It's then she realized only Remus wasn't under the influence of Wolfsbane.

Arthur was.

She walked over to him slowly and reached out her hand. He pushed his head against her fingers, letting her know her assumptions were right, and he uncurled his legs and moved his head, making room for her to sit beside him. She did and he laid his paws on her legs, and layed his head against her thigh protectively.

She didn't know where Remus was in the clearing, or if he was still even near the house, but whether he was still in their presence, or in the woods, she knew she was safe.


End file.
